


Rubble Babies

by littleartemis



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loz and Yazoo survived the last fight with Cloud? And what if...they were taken in by the Turks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Some may have seen it over on my DA and FF.net both under the title littleartemis. Posting here. Hoping to continue and finish soon.
> 
> Tags will be changed as chapters come out. There may be some light smut at a later date.

It felt weird, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Not like how death was supposed to feel like. He was dead…wasn't he? The last fight with Cloud had killed him, Loz, and Cloud…hadn't it. Though, the gentle hand running through his hair seemed to be saying other wise. A soft moan escaping his lips, and he could hear a familiar voice telling him to go back to sleep. But he didn't want to, what he wanted was to get up, and find out what went…wrong. A sudden burst of energy went through him, and he moved.

Pain was all he could feel, shooting through his body. It seemed that although they didn't die, they had been close to it. Figure Loz wouldn't have been hurt as much. The damn man could live through anything. All he needed now was a decent set of brains. But, he loved him. Slowly, he opened his sore eyes, the green irises moving to look up and his smiling Brother. "L-Loz?" He rasped out, taking in the beaten face. Scrapes, cuts, bruises, made him wonder of his condition. If it were any worse, he'd have to kill Cloud for his only means of escape. Even so, those damn Turks would have to go as well for assisting him.

Reaching one weak arm up, he gave up half way. Closing his eyes, he looked away as Loz gave him a sad look. Hissing as he was pulled into the bigger mans lap, he reopened his eyes, looking questioningly up at him. "Loz?" He breathed, watching a pouch of water being brought to his lips.

"Luckily I remembered this, hey?" The big man smiled, pouring small sips down his throat. "And Kadaj called me an idiot for bringing it."

Yazoo laughed, though quickly silenced it as a sharp bought of pain ran through his chest. I was like a thousand knives stabbing him all at once, perhaps even worse. Either that, or his mind was exaggerating things. Though, he didn't know what if felt like to have many knives stab him. He took great liberties in avoiding such situations. Loz usually took the force for him. Of course, Yazoo didn't want to ruin his beautiful skin, which was why he took a gun over the other brutal weapons of his brothers. Though, Kadaj would laugh, calling him lazy, and Loz would just shrug. Occasionally coming to his defense with things like; "someone has to work on long range." And although Yazoo loved him for it…sooner or later their silly teenage brother was going to notice that Loz carried a gun as well. Though, and Yazoo just realized this, there would never be a sooner or later. Their dear brother was dead…

"What are we going to do?" He asked, looking up at his solemn brother.

"I don't know. I'm going to need to get you some help though." Loz sighed, still playing with his brother hair.

"No. We'll be in trouble if they find us." Shaking his head vigorously, he placed a weak hand on his brothers.

"But Yazoo, you're too hurt for me to handle." The big man frowned, looking close to tears. "And even then, we'll need food."

Nodding, Yazoo looked away. "I know…" He said softly, trying to think.

"I'm going to get help, and it's final!" Loz declared, gently placing his brother down. Ignoring the loud, angry protests, he stood. For a moment, he wobbled, his own wounds making him dizzy. But once he was sure he could walk, and the nausea faded away, he began walking through the rubble. "I'll be back for you!" He called back, "just get some rest, brother!" With a resigned sigh, the middle clone watched his brother disappear over a large slab of cement. Turning back, he noticed the makeshift fire the eldest had made. "Interesting…He's never been able to do that before…" He murmured, and then smiled, noticing the lighter right next to the wood.

He'd better come back. The damn idiot is going to pay for doing such a foolish thing. Yazoo thought, as darkness took over his mind. Dreams of Kadaj, Cloud, and mother flooded his mind. And for a moment, he could have sworn he heard Loz's voice calling out his name. Though, he was sure it was just his imagination at work. Maybe not, seeing as he'd never been known to have an imagination. That always seemed to be Kadaj and Loz's jobs.

Memories flashed through his vision, some unpleasant, others happier. Yelling was breaking through his reminiscing though, as he slowly began to wake. The darkness and visual lack of fire made it obvious as to the time, and how long Loz had been gone.

"Hnn?" He moaned, eye fluttering open. He could hear the voices that had woken him up from his deep sleep, but they seemed so far away. Looking around, he tried to move, but groaned as pain coursed through his body once more. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He hissed mentally to himself, lying back once more. Reaching one arm slowly up, he ran it through his hair, glad to know the silver strands were still there, and still at their usual length. As he lay there, he could hear the voices growing louder, appearing to come near. Maybe Loz pulled through, though he was still angry with him for doing it.

Watching his brothers head poked up over the slab of cement, he smiled weakly. Though, it quickly turned to a frown, as a familiar mop of red hair followed in Loz's wake. "How do you plan on getting him out of here, yo'?" The rather obnoxious voice of the Turk asked, ignoring Yazoo's glare. It was either he was ignoring him, or too dense to notice the clones obvious irritation at his presence.

The large clone crossed his arms over his chest, he gesture making him wince in pain. "Could you, maybe, get your friend? I don't think you're going to be able to handle this."

The Turk was visibly unhappy by that remark, "I can handle some simple carrying, yo'!"

"Then all the cuts along the back of Cloud's clothing were not caused by you?" A cool voice asked, as a dark skinned man hopped over the rock. "I'll take him; you make sure the big one doesn't faint." With a laugh, he approached Yazoo, quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure they had listened. A small shout of a name coming from the big one, and he grinned. Once they were gone, he nodded with a small smile, and fixed his sunglasses.

Turning back to the clone, he grinned as the silver haired man pouted. "C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you. You're a bit to helpless right now, and it would be unfair of me." With one quick gesture, he scooped the surprised clone up.

"But can you guarantee for what Shinra's going to do?" The clone asked, eyes narrowed, glaring up at the Turk as he as set on the rock. Watching the man climb over and retrieve him. "Nope, but I can say it'll be safer with me getting you there, than Reno. That man can be like a bull in a china shop at times." Yazoo smirked at that remark, looking towards the bickering pair in front of them.

"Then I guess we have something in common. We both have to babysit blundering buffoons." The Turk smiled, quickening his pace to keep up.

"I don't know." The man laughed, "yours at least seems to have some intelligence."

"I'd doubt that." Yazoo sneered. "But can't I say the same for yours?"

"I'm in the same situation you are. Wondering if he has any brains at times." At that, Yazoo had to hold back a grin. "Well then, if you're so sure, why don't you babysit Loz for a while?"

"Once you're both healed up, I might take you up on that offer," the Turk grinned, looking over his sunglasses at Yazoo. "But that means you're stuck with Reno. And trust me, he's a handful."


	2. The Healing Process

When he woke up next, it was blinding. Blinking against the brightness, he looked around. The room was completely white, but didn't seem to be a hospital. It seemed too comfortable to be a hospital. Raising himself, he winced at the slight pain. Looking down, he noticed he was unclothed, only in his underwear. Add that to the fact that he had bandages all over his body, especially about his torso. How long had he been out of it? All he could remember was arriving at the new Shinra head quarters. Then darker skinned Turk handed him a glass of water, Yazoo drank it…then felt drowsy.

Leaning back against the head board, he sighed, running a delicate hand through his hair. Quickly touching his face, he sighed in relief as he felt no bandages there. Cloud would have to pay if I landed up scarred. He thought, wondering if their brother was still alive. Even better, where was Loz? With one eye brow cocked, he moved to climb off the bed, but winced as excruciating pain shot through him. Okay, so that was not a good idea. He was not healed enough to practice major motor skills…such as walking.

Pouting, he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the other wall. How boring this was. And there was no other soul he could bother in his boredom. That was the biggest shame; you'd think they'd at least check up on him regularly. Looking at the door expectantly when he heard a noise, he frowned when nothing happened. What about feeding him? He grew worried as his stomach growled at him, telling him it was hungry. A small whimper threatening to escape his mouth, he laid back, one hand on his forehead, as he closed his eyes. What was he to do? Feeling a headache coming on, he closed his eyes, breathing to calm himself down. Don't panic. Maybe they just…maybe they went out. That's it. Or they think you're still asleep. Thoughts running rapidly through his mind, making his head hurt even worse.

Hearing a noise outside his door, he quickly sat up, groaning at the pain. Eyes trained on the door, he got a quick once over the room again. All white, one window, a side table, and small dresser. Maybe this was where they were going to keep him for the time being. If not, why the dresser? Sitting back against the head board once more, he watched the door, waiting for it to open, and someone to enter.

When it did, all he saw was the behind of a woman. He guessed it to be female by the skirt of her uniform and dress shoes. As well, the higher pitch of her voice as she screeched at the people outside. "Why me? Why can't one of you do it?" He had to hold back a laugh, she was obviously unhappy about having to feed him by the gist of it.

Hearing some people answer her from outside, he would have known what they were saying, but the wall was in the way. As well, they were keeping quite quiet for some reason. Watching her intently, he shook some hair from his eyes to get a better look. Now that she was more in the room, he noticed the uniform was of the Turks. Her head finally in as she pulled in the tray of food now. Golden blond hair, in an unusual cut, and as she turned to look at him, he noticed the bluish eyes were filled with wrath. "I'm sorry," she said politely, bowing and placing the tray on the side table.

Nodding, he looked at the tray, inspecting her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed familiar…but he didn't know where from…

Eyes growing wide, he remembered. Cursing beneath his breath, he nibbled on a piece of bread, as she watched him, looking slightly worried after his reaction to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out to check if he was growing ill.

"I'm fine," he replied simply, quickly pulling back. Staring at her, he inspected the food on the tray; soup, bread, fruit…nutritious things. Of course they were trying to heal him, but to what purpose? There was nothing he could do for them, or they could to for him. Nothing worth while any way. He was only good with a gun, nothing big. Though, between Loz and himself, he was a thinker. Loz handled the bronze of everything, and proved to be quite good at it, despite being quite…out of it to say it nicely. He loved the man, but at times, you could swear you were talking to a child.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she leaned back against the wall, patient as he ate his food. "How is your healing coming along?" She asked when he finished the piece of bread.

"Good enough, I can at least sit up. Better than I was originally," he nodded, taking an apple from the tray and inspecting it. Deeming it worthy, he placed it back on the tray, moving to the soup. As his current position made eating difficult, he moved. Wiggling about, he pulled himself and the table closer together; it was so that eating the soup wasn't too much of a task. The bowl now closer to him, he looked at the woman; she seemed slightly impressed, though hiding it. Smirking, he took the spoon and began eating. The hot broth was warming up his cool body as it slid down his throat and into his stomach. "Where's my brother?" He asked, shaking his hair from his eyes, staring at the tray.

"The big guy? He went off with Reno and Rude." She shrugged. "They're off to find Strife and bring him back here."

"Doesn't he have a cell phone?" Cocking one eyebrow, Yazoo smirked, though he let his hair hide it.

"Barely ever takes calls. Even then, we don't know the number, Lockheart does, and she's not willing to leave a message for us. Say's since he's in town we should find him ourselves." She shook her head. "Even then, who knows when the man ever listens to his messages."

Letting out a small laugh, he pushed the half empty bowl away, picking up the apple again. "So, they're hunting him down." Holding back a grin, Yazoo sat back, biting into the apple. "What's the point?"

"We think he should be informed of the…recent events." She answered slowly, eyes moving to look at the ceiling. By the sounds of it, she wasn't too happy about the events unfolding. Then again, admittedly, he didn't blame her, considering what Kadaj, Loz, and himself but her and the leader through.

"Such as the survival of Loz and myself?" He smiled slightly, taking another bite of the apple. Interesting, Cloud would be here soon. Distressing, but interesting.

Nodding, she looked at the tray, before turning her attention back to him. The next few moments were spent in silence as he finished the apple, setting the apple core on the tray. "Once they come back with Strife, we will come to fetch you." With one last nod, she picked up the tray, and made her way out. Awkwardly, but she exited, leaving Yazoo laughing.

Moving back on his bed, he sat back against the head board, patiently awaiting their arrival. He didn't know how long they would be though; they were only just leaving when she had entered. Sighing, he wished they had left him a book, and then he would have something to do, then ponder his condition, or count the tiles on the ceiling. Maybe a nice horror book where some cunt gets her face cut up? That would be nice.

Looking out the window, he let his mind wander as he considered the cloud formations. He'd have appreciated the view, but his body was too weak to get up on his knees and look out. Currently, he was only in a good enough state to sit up, which in itself was a blessing considering the danger Loz and himself had been pulled from. He'd guessed some bones were broken, and they probably had to shove potions down his throat while he was unconscious. That was probably why he was slightly better. But in the end, his body still had to mend itself, and pull back together the broken bones.

Pulling back the blankets, he inspected the bandages there, gingerly poking at them, and wincing at the pain. There would be bruises, he just knew it. He just had to be the weakest of the three, didn't he? With a loud, resigned, sigh he sat back, glaring as he heard the woman's voice outside the door, talking to someone. What was it now? But as the voices passed by, he knew they weren't going to come for him. Strife was probably hiding as well, considering by the sounds of it, he wasn't on good terms with the Turks. Well, let him have his hissy fit, it didn't matter. Cloud didn't like Loz or himself, considering he'd killed them, and Kadaj. Which made him wonder, if Cloud was alive, could Kadaj come back as well? He knew Loz and himself had killed their blond brother, so could that mean that if Cloud was alive, Kadaj could too? He'd have to wait.

Hearing a loud noise, he turned to look at the door. Yelling could be heard, and he was curious. Making a move, he winced as pain shot up his spine. Not a good idea. Panting, he sat back once more, moving so he was lying down, head back against the pillow. Arm rested over his eyes, he ignored the sound of people knocking on his door. It was probably just the woman checking up on him. But when it didn't cease he finally yelled; "you may enter!"

Timidly, it opened, and a head of red hair poked through. "Got yer brothers here…what's left of 'em. Up for visitors, yo?" The obnoxious man asked, the unusual eyes looking at him. Cigarette in his mouth, the smoke spiraling up to the ceiling, it made him regret making the deal with the man's partner. Goggles falling over his eyes, Reno looked at them, before using one long, boney finger to push it back up again. Eyes moving back to Yazoo, the silver haired beauty just rolled his own jaded ones. He'd never noticed it until now, but by the looks of it, Reno was a nail biter.

The arm over his eyes moving to his side, he frowned. "It's not like I have a choice in this matter."

"Yer right, yo!" Grinning, the Turk opened the door, letting Cloud and Loz enter.

"Yazoo!" Loz cried, running in and hugging his brother, tears in his eyes. Laughing slightly, and brushing some hair out of his eyes, the middle clone looked at the eldest. "Stop crying. And would you please loosen your grip on me Loz? It's beginning to hurt." He said softly, wincing as Loz pulled back.

"I am not crying!" He frowned, pouting slightly. "And I'm sorry!" Moving to sit on the floor up against the bed, on his knees, the large man rested his head on the bed, looking into his brother's eyes.

A loud coughing catching their attention, both looked to Cloud, Loz turning to smile nervously at him. "Sorry to wreck the joyful mood," he ignored a muttered 'dun worry, it's your job, yo' from Reno, and finished, "but would someone explain to me what's going on here?"

"I think it would be obvious," Rude said, leaning against the closed door. "Although you died, these two were lucky enough to survive."

Cloud frowned at that, glaring slightly at the Turk. "We did find them in the rubble, yo'." Reno shrugged, though quickly saying, "But we got some help from him, when he came out to tell us." He directed his thumb at Loz, smiling nervously at the glare the clone gave him. If Rude couldn't beat him, he wouldn't be able. It was best not to anger him. Yazoo let out a small laugh at that, wrapping one arm lazily about Loz's shoulder, pulling him close.

"And you're telling me this, why?" The blond asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, the other arm wrapped about his chest.

"We figured you'd want to know. Even though there's not much they can do now, it would be best those who helped in the…" Rude looked for a good word on how to describe it, brows knit in thought.

"Just spit it out!" Yazoo laughed, startling the Turks, as well as Cloud. "He helped bring out downfall, our demise. Thing is, it was more Kadaj's down fall, we were mere sidekicks."

"But he was the youngest," Cloud looked at him hoping for an answer.

Opening his mouth to answer, Loz hastily shut it, looking to Yazoo to answer the question. "Although Loz may be strong, he lacks in the brain power. I am intelligent, but lack strength. When you work it out, merged together, we have the ability to be a whole Sephiroth." Cloud's eyes widened at that, appearing quite worried.

"Kadaj though, was the closest of us to being a whole clone. All he needed was mother, as Cloud saw. He was highly intelligent, willful, skilled, and strong. Among that, he was quite insane, thus his motivation in the entire plan, was drawn from that insanity. He was like a miniature Sephiroth in some ways."

"So you didn't just draw straws?" Reno asked, looking at him blankly. Yazoo laughed again at that, "Although the thought may be hard to grasp, we actually thought it out."

"You and Kadaj thought it out!" Loz frowned, looking at him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yazoo sighed, smiling. "Loz, you're master plan would be chasing a paper bag, and then luring Shinra out with cookies. You would then eat them yourself, and playing patty cake with a couple people instead of fighting. I'm sorry, but you're not cut out for leadership. Kadaj and I could tell from the beginning." Pouting at that, Loz pinched his brother's thigh, earning a yelp from the long haired clone. "Meanie!" He accused, ducking when the other clone tried to retaliate.

"Following paper bags? He has more in common with Reno than I thought." Ruse said calmly, smiling when the red head tried to say something, looking frantically from Yazoo to his partner.

"I am not like him, yo!" He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In personality you are." The Hispanic insisted, smirking as his sunglasses slipped down so his eyes could meet the red heads blue-green ones. They were sparkling with the laughter bubbling up in him at the red heads frustration.

Loz gave him a confused look, looking to Yazoo. "We'll tell you later." Yazoo played with his hair, knowing they both would probably forget the entire incident.

"So…what's going to happen to them?" Cloud asked, changing the topic as he thought.

"We were going to ask you if you'd mind them if we employed them with Shinra." Rude asked softly, as the blond looked up to eye him. "We're rebuilding, and these two could be of value. We may be remaking soldier, and would be considering taking you in again as well if you were up to it. But that would have to wait till we regained the peoples' trust."

"I'll have to think about it." Cloud nodded.

"So…what is going to happen to us?" Yazoo asked, fingers running through his brothers hair.

"You'll become part of the Turks', after that, things are uncertain. But I can say this, the files on the experiments' that Hojo did are being fished up from the old lab. Although it's taking some time as Sephiroth burned it down, but it's rumoured some of them may still be intact." Rude sat back, as Reno scratched his head.

"Aren't we supposed to not tell people that, yo?" He asked with one eye brow cocked in confusion. Yazoo had to smile at that, blushing and laughing when the man looked at him.

"Don't worry," Rude laughed as well. "I asked Rufus before we were sent off."

"How long do you think till he's fixed?" Cloud asked, head cocked towards Yazoo, eyes set on Rude.

"Not long, about a week." Rude answered, and Yazoo would have danced, if his body would agree with him.

"Good, I want to be informed of all big things that happen. I'll come see how things are going, but I can't guarantee anything." Pushing himself away from the wall, he moved to the door. "If you can't reach me, call Tifa." He said, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"You'd think he'd figure we knew the drill already, yo'." Reno chewed on the inside of his mouth, huffing.

"Or maybe he's trying to forget." Rude looked at him, eyes dark. Laughing nervously, Reno quickly ran out the door.

Yazoo smiled, as the Turk strode over. "C'mon, it's best to let him rest." He said softly, gently taking Loz's arm.

"B-b-but-" The man stuttered, as he was pulled up till he was standing.

"You have your own room, and you can always come see him when he's awake again." Looking to Yazoo whose eyes were growing heavy, he looked back to the other clone. "Leave him be for now. Once he's fully healed, then we might place you both in the same room, but not for now." Nodding in defeat, Loz gave one last look back to his nearly asleep brother, before departing, and closing the door softly behind himself. "Good night," he said, resting his head against the door. For a moment, he didn't move, but as Rude called out to him, he turned, and followed the dark skinned man.

Back in the room, Yazoo yawned, looking out the window. Thing's might be getting better. Though he dreaded being initiated into the Turks', seeing as Rude may pull through with the silly idea they had when he was being carried from the rubble. Then again, it could be a pleasant change from the constant crying of Loz. Though he denied it, he was a cry baby. With a smile on his face, he fell into a deep sleep, hoping that when the time did come, it was good events that Cloud would be hearing about, not bad.


	3. Awkward Accidents

It had been two weeks since they'd been found in the rubble. The healing process taking longer then everyone had thought it would. As they stood there in Tseng's office, nervously waiting for the head of Turks, and Shinra to arrive, the clones looked over themselves. Loz wearing the sunglasses he's taken off a startled Rude. And Yazoo was making sure there were no flaws in his skin. He didn't want the injury's to leave any lasting marks. Reno, all the while, sitting in his boss's chair, feet kicked up on his desk, snoring away loudly in his slumber.

"Hand me those, please." Rude laughed, trying to pull his glasses off the persistent clone. He was trying everything to grab them off the larger man.

"Nuh-uh." Loz shook his head vigorously, jumping on a chair to get away. He laughed, holding the glasses up high as the Hispanic tried not to laugh at the childish antics. "C'mon down, and I might see about getting you, your own pair, okay?" Rude tried reasoning, hoping the clone would listen. Looking from the dark glasses, to the other man, reluctantly Loz handed them over. Pouting slightly as Yazoo laughed.

"Bravo, you now know what it takes to reason with brother. Normally I would give him a cookie, but I appear to be a bit short in supply." The long haired clone grinned, clapping out of obvious amusement.

"I don't mind," Rude grinned, helping the wobbly clone down. "All strength, no finesse it seems." The man joked, laughing when the clone pouted at him. That is, before he tripped, landing in Rude's open arms. "My point precisely." Rude laughed as the clone glared up at him, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

Giggling, Yazoo covered his mouth, glancing at Reno. The red head continued to snore, saying a few things in his sleep. Although they were incoherent, mumbled things, he caught the gist of it. Turning back to the darker skinned man, he smiled, looking over his shoulder as the door opened. Elena entered, smiling herself, as she approached them. All dressed up in the usual Turk wear. She'd admitted the skirt was for other purposes. There'd been plans after work, which she needed to wear the outfit for. And steadily, Yazoo was clueing into those plans.

Silently they waited, Elena fixing Yazoo's tie. Secretly, she wandered over to Reno, slowly taking his feet off Tseng's desk, as well as fixing up his clothing; buttoning up the undershirt, zipping up the jacket, and the likes. Shaking her head, she looked over at the door, smiling as it opened. "Hello, sir." She greeted, frowning as Reno let out a loud snore.

Laughing softly, the head Turk entered, Shinra close behind. Rufus was looking thoughtful as he sat in the chair Loz had vacated. Tseng meanwhile, was focused on removing the senior Turk from his seat. "Would you like some assistance, sir?" Rude asked smiling as Reno moved in the seat. Loz squirming in his arms, Rude set him back on the ground, feet first. Hands on Rude shoulders, steadying him, Loz regained his footing, smiling at Yazoo.

With a sigh, Elena approached, though was put off as the Turk began moaning. Obscene suggestions were pouring quietly from his mouth as he sprawled out in his superior's seat. Twitching, the woman backed away quickly, shaking her head. "I'm not going to do it, not when he's dreaming about those kinds of things!" Insistent, she got as far away from her coworker as possible. Backed against a wall, she looked to the others for a possible solution.

An idea came to the long haired clone as he looked at the sleeping Turk. Laughing, Yazoo walked over to Reno. "Let me try," he said softly to Tseng, before closing in on the redhead. "Oh Reno…" He said in a sing-song voice, mouth inches from the elder Turks ear. Fingers' playing with the other mans pony tail, before climbing up to toy with the man trademark goggles. "Reno…c'mon Reno, come play with us." He smirked as the man squirmed in his seat, licking his lips. A few murmured words escaped his lips, but Yazoo couldn't make out what he said. Laughing softly, Yazoo bent in closer, "c'mon Reno." He said in a whiney voice. "Play with us." He was trying to make himself sound as womanly as possible.

That time Reno rolled over, an arm flopping over Yazoo's shoulder, startling the clone. "Mmm yeah baby, I'll play." The red head said his mouth a breath away from Yazoo's. The clone didn't know what to do as the other man pulled him closer, the odd eyes of the Turks fluttering open. He would have pulled away at that moment, until Tseng's movements behind him made him fall foreword, mouth colliding with Reno's. Both of their eyes going wide, staring at one another. It seemed like an eternity they sat like that, until Reno fell back, hand over his mouth. Yazoo covered his own as he fell to his knees, staring at the red heads legs. He lips tingled, and he didn't know why. It was an odd sensation.

Without looking up, he could tell the others in the room were staring at them silently. They appeared to be waiting for what was going to happen, though mainly focused on Yazoo, as they probably could predict Reno's reaction.

"What the fuck, yo'?" The Turk looked at them, and everyone but Loz rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Yazoo said quietly, staring at the floor. A deep blush coating his cheeks, and he could feel the red head glaring at him.

"Better not happen again, yo'. I like chicks." The man sneered, rolling back, and forth, arms in the air. After a few swift movements, he was standing, pulling out his cigarettes. He seemed to be getting prepared for a smoke outside.

"I am deeply sorry," Tseng extended a hand to Yazoo, helping the blushing clone up. "I didn't realize you were that close to him."

Shaking his head, Yazoo stared at the floor. Quickly he moved to Loz's side, feeling safer as the larger clone hugged him. Seating himself finally, Tseng cocked an eyebrow as Rufus laughed at the entire situation, reminding the others of his presence. "So," the strawberry blond haired man began, beaming at them in obvious amusement. "Are you choosing now to let out the news?" His mischievous eye were set on Tseng, as everyone but Yazoo and Rude looked at the head Turk questioningly.

"What does he mean, yo?" The irritated redhead asked, making at threatening move to spit somewhere. Rolling his eyes as Tseng gestured darkly to the trash can next to his desk, Reno spat there, trying to get the odd feeling out of his lips.

Sighing, Tseng ignored Elena's worried look; "seeing as Loz and Yazoo have most likely under gone training similar to yours, we will not need to worry about that." He gave Reno a dark look as the man snorted. "That aside we will need to pair them off with senior Turks, seeing as they will need protection. As well, it is to get them used to the daily routine." He smirked as Reno gaped at him, eyes wide, as if he couldn't believe what his boss had just said.

"Wha?" Was all Reno could get out as Elena came up next to him. Taking the man's jaw into her hand, she lifted it back into place, closing it for him. She didn't care if he bit his tongue as her eyes focused on their boss.

"I hope you are not including me in on this arrangement." She said smoothly, though smiling apologetically as she looked back at the clones. Not saying much, the look she gave her superior spoke a thousand words.

"I would not do such a thing." Tseng smiled as Reno twitched; Rude, Loz, and Yazoo trying hard not to laugh behind the man. "In fact, you and I will be searching if there are any last traces of the third clone. Reno and Rude can play babysitter."

Rude snickered as he looked at Yazoo, full out laughing as the long haired clone shoved him. Ignoring Yazoo's annoyed look, Rude adjusted his sunglasses, looking at the boss. "I'll work with Loz." The sudden volunteering made Reno twitch, though Yazoo didn't say anything, just staring at the floor as Reno glared at all of them.

"Is this some conspiracy to piss me off, yo?" The red head asked, crossing his arms over his chest. An unlit cigarette was hanging out of his mouth, waiting for its owner to go outside and smoke it.

"No, Rude just is a bit more qualified to watch over, Loz." Tseng smirked, obviously amused by Reno's unhappy mood. "And Elena is going to be busy with me. As well, Rufus has better things to do than play babysitter." The blond nodded, laughing softly.

Growling, Reno stormed off. Giving a nervous look to the others, Yazoo followed quietly, smirking as the Turk fought with the entrance door. "It says push…not pull." He laughed as the red head turned to glare at him, pushing the door open, and storming out into the empty side street. Continuing to follow, Yazoo cocked an eyebrow as they entered a more…dirtier side of town. A few guys fought in an alley nearby, worrying the long haired clone. Hurrying his footsteps, he caught up with the angry Turk, guessing the bar ahead of him was their destination.

Scowling as a few scantily clad women eyed Reno up, he blinked as the Turk shoved him in to the bar. "Keep yer mouth shut, and don't do anything unless I say it's okay, yo." The man grumbled, looking around for a place to sit.

Finding one, the man seated Yazoo, going up to the counter to order their drinks. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, he stared disinterestedly about the bar. It looked like your typical place where the filth of the town could meet others like them. Pick up a 'Lady of the Night', or even a killer for hire. Snorting, Yazoo kept his eyes on his temporary partner, ignoring the people in the bar who were eyeing him up.

Once the Turk had returned, Yazoo sipped his drink, not even blinking as the burning liquid slid down his throat. Swallowing some of his, Reno looked around, avoiding the clone's eyes. "Don't know if Rude's gon' come tonight, with the big baby following him, yo'. He usually hangs with me here, though sometimes I swear he's babysitting me." The red head snorted, eyeing his drink.

"Maybe he is," Yazoo laughed, running a pale hand through his hair. "And don't worry about Loz, he's been in places like this, though he finds a hard time holding his liquor."

"Think he'd tell Rude that?" The unusual eyes finally looked at the clone, one fine eyebrow cocked in thought.

"If Rude asked him," Yazoo laughed again, only louder, and harder this time.

"Damn, yo'." Cursing, Reno put his hand in his pocket. Pulling his cell phone out, he called Rude. "Yo' man!" He grinned when the other picked up his phone. "Are ya coming to the usual place?" He asked eagerly, snorting when Rude said no. "Why not? Yaz tells me that the big guys been in places like this before." He laughed at Rude's surprised sound. "Yea really, just ask him, yo'!"

Listening in as Rude and Loz talked, he laughed again. "Yea, so see ya when ya get here?" Nodding, he ended the conversation, going back to his drink. "Rude says he's coming, yo'." A smirk graced his features as he looked over the tip of his bottle at Yazoo.

"I told you Loz would be okay with it." Yazoo said coolly, eyelash covered eyes gazing at the Turk.

Swallow hard, Reno tried not to cough at the look. "How is it that a big baby like him would be okay with a shit hole like this, yo'?"

Yazoo smiled, "when you're constantly on the move, you got to deal with what you get, Loz got used to it eventually. Though some of the ladies scare him a bit."

"Ya mean the one's lookin' for a good time?" Reno snorted, as a few women passed by.

"Precisely, a few of them tried to bed him." Yazoo laughed, taking another drink. "And the thing is; he isn't that familiar with sex, so he didn't know what they were doing. He thought they were trying to kidnap him."

"Really?" Reno spat out his drink, staring at the clone. "And he's how old, yo'?"

"Twenty-three," Yazoo laughed into his drink at the red heads expression. "But he's not that bright, and very childish."

"I knew about that shit by the time I was eleven, yo'." Reno shook his head, keeping one eye on the door for Rude and Loz's arrival.

"Loz is a bit special." The clone played with his cell phone solemnly, his jade eyes on the table instead of the other Turk. Playing with his gloves, he didn't notice Rude and Loz's entrance, or Reno's departure to greet them. He only noticed when he heard some giggling nearby, looking up to see if the red head was still there. Looking around for the source of the giggling, he noticed some girls staring at him. Huffing, he made his disinterest clear, turning back to his drink to wait for Reno to come back. Glancing towards the door, he watched as Reno guided Rude and Loz to their seat, drinks in hand.

Immediately sitting next to Yazoo, Loz pulled his brother close. "Rude wasn't that mean to you was he?" Yazoo said, laughing as he tried to pull away from his brother.

"No," Loz said, his lip wibbling. "I just missed you. And when he said you'd be here, I got scared."

Laughing, Yazoo ran a hand through his brother's hair, "don't cry Loz. I can handle myself."

"So..." Reno rested his elbows on the table, eyes peeled on Loz determinedly. The look on Rude's face told Yazoo that they were in for something, possibly bad. Licking his lips, Reno snapped in front of Loz's eyes to catch the big clone's attention. "Eye's on me yo'." He said as the jade iris' turned to look at the redhead. "Good."

When he frowned, Reno laughed a bit. "Be nice to him," Yazoo sighed, smiling slightly as Rude elbowed his partner in the side.

"I am! I am, yo'." The man huffed, rubbing his side to make the pain go away. Looking at the confused clone again, he said, "So I hear you're a bit stupid when it comes sex."

Loz frowned, looking at his brother. Tears in his eyes, he sobbed; "Yazoo, he called me stupid."

Rude looked about ready to leave, "I think you need to word that better." Shaking his head at Reno, he looked at the clone, "I think he more means that you're…a bit ignorant. Behind in what most other people your age should know."

"Kadaj knew more than he does," Yazoo snorted, "had for years."

"You're talking as if he was dead!" Loz cried, raising his fist, but put it slowly back down as his brother looked at him darkly.

"Loz, there's been no sign of Kadaj for two weeks. Knowing our little brother, there would be chaos if he were still around." Yazoo said slowly, looking to Rude he said, "May I have another?" He shook his empty bottle, Reno did the same as Rude looked at him to keep out of the conversation.

"He might be unconscious. Or with someone…" Loz said slowly, going quiet.

Yazoo just rolled his eyes at his brother as the bigger clone drank some of his pop slowly. When Rude came back, he looked at Reno. The redhead waved his hands in front of himself, indicating he had nothing to do with the deathly silence.

"Eh…" Reno didn't know what to do, looking to Rude for help. Standing up, Reno shrugged, moving towards the dance floor.

"Hey," Rude said, putting a hand on Loz's shoulder, "cheer up."

Both clones' didn't speak, but Loz's said eyes looked pleadingly at Rude. Sighing, the darker skinned man admitted, "we won't be clear on whether or not Kadaj survived for a while. Right now, all you can do is hope. As Loz smiled, he looked to his brother. Quickly, he hopped out of his seat, and slide in next to Rude.

"Do you like feeding his childish hopes?" Yazoo asked, playing with his drink. "You know he still thinks mothers alive right?" The narrow eyes looked at the bald man.

"Let him think that. It's just better to be there for him when it does sink in." Wrapping an arm around the sad clone's shoulder, he held the big guy close, as they watched Reno try to talk up some girls. Noticing the man look down, Yazoo cocked an eyebrow. Pulling out his cell phone, Reno smiled nervously to the girls as he noticed who was calling, and walked away. Answering it, he nodded, eyebrows furrowing. That's when Yazoo noticed something was up.

"Hey, I think something big is going on." He said softly to Rude and Loz. They broke apart to look at their fellow Turk as be began to walk towards them. An unusual look was on his face as he approached them.

"What's up?" Rude asked, asked as the clones' watched him with avid interest.

"The boss just called, yo'." He placed his hands on the table, holding himself up. "He says they found Kadaj, yo'."


	4. Welcome Home

It felt almost like a dream. He realized that he'd been hoping for it, but the news of the entire thing came as a shock to him. Even as Reno put an arm around him, guiding him out, and Rude, held Loz close to hide the man's tears. It all seemed so unreal; like it couldn't be happening. Thinking about it; if Cloud was spared, as well as Loz and himself, it would only be logical to send back Kadaj…right?

Feeling someone shake him, he turned to look at the red haired man. Noticing his lips were moving, Yazoo blinked. "C'mon, yo'." Reno sighed, looking a bit awkward. "We're hoppin' into Rude's ride." Staring confused at Reno, Yazoo blinked, he didn't get why.

Laughing nervously, the Turk guided the rookie to Rude's vehicle. "Remember, we walked here. Also…mine sorta got…impounded anyway, yo'." Cocking an eyebrow, Yazoo didn't know what to say at that.

"Too many speeding tickets," Rude smirked, as he set Loz into the back. Reno did the same, before climbing into the front with his old partner. "And due to the current situation, I may be getting my first one."

"You?" Reno laughed, lighting up a cigarette. "Like the cops would care 'bout you, yo'. They love ya too much. Even then, I've seen ya speed, you know where and when to do it, yo'." He gave Rude a pointed look, casual, one eyebrow cocked.

"Unlike you?" Rude laughed as they pulled away from the bar, driving down they thankfully less busy road.

"Pssht, yeah." Reno chuckled, tapping some of his ashes off out the window. "You two doin' alright, yo'?" He asked, looking into the back. "We'll be there as soon as we can, yo'." When they didn't reply, he inspected them. Loz had fallen asleep, the rocking of the car lulling him. Yazoo appeared to be off in his own little world, staring out the window. Deep in thought, he once more didn't realize he'd been spoken to, until he looked at the Turk.

"Sorry," he apologized softly, a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I tend to zone out of Reno's blabbing as well." Rude grinned, looking at the clone in the rear view mirror. "It's the best idea most of the time." He laughed as Reno punched his shoulder, glaring at him.

"It's just…I didn't think it was possible…" Yazoo said softly, ignoring the blank look Reno gave him. "Then again, it may just be that I grew comfortable with a life that didn't include my dear little brother playing puppet master."

"Think of it this way, he's like Rufus right now," Reno's eyes went wide, staring at his old partner. "Both of them are weak, and powerless. All you have to worry about is them making attempts in rebuilding said power. Luckily for us, the boss is playing things nice. We don't know about your brother though."

Laughing, Yazoo smiled at them, making Reno wince. "He's probably reduced to how Loz is right now. Without Mother, and Sephiroth, Kadaj is nothing. He has, and never will again, have power. And out of the three of us, he will be hunted the most."

"If you're right, we'll need to talk to the boss about that." Looking to Reno, they nodded in agreement. "Because then, he can assign proper protection. Then again, I'm sure you're dear little brother can watch over himself." He laughed, meeting Yazoo's eyes.

Nodding, Yazoo held back a giggle. "Sadly, I must admit, although he is pretty good at hand to hand, you only need to keep knives from him. Other than that, if you recall his size, then you'll realize without a weapon, and materia, he's easy to apprehend and subdue."

Rude nodded, "I take it you've had to get him under control before."

"Yep, it left a nasty cut in Loz's hand. The big baby was crying for a week."

"So you're worried about seeing him again?"

"A little."

"So 'm I. The little brat's pretty nasty, yo'." Reno huffed, flicking the last of his cigarette out the window.

"Well everyone, brace yourself. We're about to see him." Yazoo held his breath as they stopped in front of the new Shinra base. Stepping out, he looked nervously at Reno, following the red head into the building. Rude was close behind, Loz sound asleep in his arms. "Just go ahead," the man laughed. "I'll catch up as soon as I can."

Nodding, he ran after Reno who'd can farther ahead. Quietly, they approached the room Kadaj was in, knocking softly on the door. They heard a muffled, 'come in' and entered. Reno stepped back as Yazoo rushed in, kneeling at his unconscious brother's side. "Where's Loz?" Cloud asked, leaning against the wall nearest to the bed. Rufus nodded, also curious.

"Not that far behind, yo'. Fell asleep on the way, Rude's carrying him in." Reno shrugged, entering to make sure Rude had enough room to bring the eldest clone in. Once Loz was laid down next to Kadaj, they all looked at one another. "Well?" Rufus asked, and Cloud looked like he was going to ask the same thing.

"We are going to need strong protection for Kadaj." Yazoo admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Seeing as he was our leader, the strongest, as well as being the one who set the plans forth. They will most likely be more determined to hunt him down then Loz and I. And seeing as his purposes are now gone, he will think that there's nothing to live for, and grow weak. And with Loz and I still pulling ourselves together, we have no one else to look to." Eyeing up the man, he smiled a bit as Rufus sighed.

"I can't lay down my last two Turks to play babysitter. You know this right?" Yazoo nodded, "of course." "Then we have a bit of a problem there." Then, the entire room paused for a moment, before everyone looked to Cloud.

"What?" The man asked, cocking an eyebrow as he brushed some dust off his arm cover. Yazoo knew what it was initially for, but didn't make a comment as to its current existence.

"Would you consider being Kadaj's bodyguard?" Rufus asked, looking straight into Cloud's eyes. Hearing a muffled sound behind him, Yazoo looked over his shoulder. He resisted a giggle as Rude firmly covered Reno's mouth with his hand.

Turning back, he watched them intently. Cloud looked reluctant, and was about to say something, when Rufus continued. "You would be paid for it of course. And any other needs that need to be met will be taken care of."

Blinking, Cloud sighed; "I'll need to talk to Tifa first. Then we'll see about it. I already have a job."

"You could hire a teenager or two to work on your delivery service." Rufus pointed out, playing with his hair.

Sighing, Cloud shook his head. "As I said, we'll see about it. It's not like it's a dire emergency, since you don't know when he's going to wake up."

"Ah, but that's the exact thing. We don't know when, and we don't know how he's going to be when he does in fact wake up. It could be any minute, or it could be in weeks. We don't know."

Cloud twitched as the realization hit him. Seeing as they didn't know when the youngest clone was going to join their world again, it made Cloud's decision a high priority. "Fine, I'll talk to her as soon as I get back." He glared at the other blond, arms crossed over his chest.

They all jumped, hearing a low groan from the bed. Spinning to find the source, all of their eyes went wide as a head of shoulder length silver hair raised if self from the bed, staring at them all. "Wha…?" The youngest said, as he tried to clear his vision. "Where am I?"

Yazoo knelt down next to the bed, running a hand through the teenager's hair. "We're in the new Shinra building, brother." He said softly to the young clone. As realization hit him, Kadaj's eyes grew wide.

"B-but…I'm supposed to be dead…" Kadaj spoke slowly, swallowing as he stared at his brother.

"Yes, but you're not, and neither is Loz, or I. Strife is even still here." Tears were pouring from Kadaj's eyes now as he tried to push Yazoo from him. "I want to go back!" He yelled, kicking at his brother.

"Kadaj, no." Yazoo said sternly, pinning his brother down. Striding over, Cloud looked down at the young clone.

"You know I don't know how to deal with anyone who's suicidal right?" He said a bit loudly, catching their attention. Kadaj sniffled, glaring at his blond brother. As a sudden burst of energy went through him, he lunged at his older brother. "I hate you!" Kadaj screamed, as Cloud winced, the force of the lunge throwing him onto his back on the floor. Quickly he grabbed the young clone's wrists before he could cause any damage. At the same time, ignoring the yelp, as Reno was finally released from Rude's grasp.

Kadaj squirmed on Cloud's lap, teeth bared in anger. Spinning his head around, he glared as Reno and Rude approached to help. "Nnnn, what's going on?" A deep voice yawned, distracting Kadaj.

"Nothing Loz," Yazoo breathed a sigh of relief. "Kadaj just decided to greet Cloud."

"What do you mean?" Loz asked, sitting up. He then laid eyes on his younger brother and grinned, "brother!" Crawling across the bed, he pulled his little brother on to the mattress, squeezing him tightly.

"You big lug head! Let me go now!" Kadaj cried, hitting his brothers tightening hands.

"No! You might leave us again!" Loz cried, holding the young teen close, refusing to let go.

"Oh Loz, dear brother has been thinking of leaving us again." Yazoo lowered his head, hair falling over his face as he feigned sadness.

Gasping, Loz held Kadaj tighter, big eyes staring at Yazoo. "No…" Looking back at Kadaj, his lip wiggled, "you wouldn't think of that, would you brother?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes. "You wouldn't abandon us again!"

"Ack! Let go of me you moron! As far as I'm concerned, you two can stay here all you want! I want out of here! I want to be with Mother again!" The teen screamed, punching his brother's shoulders feebly.

"But Kadaj," Yazoo spoke slowly. "Mother's dead."

"Precisely, and of course you know how I plan on joining her." The teen sneered, dark eyes glaring at his long haired brother.

"Don't you even try it," Cloud put his hands on Loz's shaking shoulders, eyes focused on the young silver haired clone before him. "You are here for a reason, like the rest of us, although we don't know what it is. And shouldn't you feel happy about being here again, with your brother's?"

"No! I don't care! I want to be with Mother!" Kadaj cried, tears coming to his own eyes.

Sighing, Cloud rested his chin on Loz's shoulder, hearing the man stop sobbing out of curiosity. "You know…if you stay with me…although I don't have your Mother…I do have a great substitute." He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Kadaj's reaction, and answer.

Sniffling, Kadaj stared at him, "who?"

"Tifa. She's a great cook, loves kids, and very motherly. Although considering who you're connected to, and what you brought on, it'll take a while for her to warm up to you."

"What do you mean who I'm connected to?" Kadaj hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes.

Laughing nervously, Cloud patted Loz on the head. "Your brother, and Tifa kind of had a fight."

"I was just playing with her." Loz whined, letting go of Kadaj and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, she doesn't see it that way. I'll talk with her tonight about it though." Cloud laughed.

"So you'll be taking Kadaj in?" Yazoo asked, one eyebrow cocked as he inspected his brother.

"Looks like it, I'll just talk with Tifa and the kids tonight, and then we can work on it tomorrow."

"So we're babysitting the three of them tonight?" Reno gaped at the man, unzipping his jacket after finally realizing he'd been tidied up by someone. Undoing his buttons halfway down his chest, he finally looked up at the group, cocking one eyebrow as they stared at him. Even the youngest clone was watching him. "What, yo'?"

Shaking his head, Rude sighed. "He can stay with me, god know's what he'll do to Reno. I'll also be setting up Loz, and Yazoo's room once we get back to the apartment. What time tomorrow should we be expecting you tomorrow?"

"After noon time, if Tifa disagrees tonight, I'll need some more time to convince her."

Nodding, Rude stalked over, taking Kadaj about the waist, lifting him up gingerly. Looking at Cloud, he ignored Kadaj's look of mild annoyance, mixed with some genuine curiosity. Using one arm to hold him close, carrying him as if he were a child, he spoke once more. "Is there anything of his we need?" When Cloud shook his head, he nodded again. "We'd better get going then. Loz and Yazoo need to get what things they have together, and we need to get them moved into our apartment."

"Okay, I'd better be off them. I'm suspecting any minute now Tifa will be calling me to find out where I am." Laughing softly, he moved toward the door. "I'll be seeing you all tomorrow." Waving, he opened the door, departing them.

"Can we get on with this now, yo'? I need a smoke." Putting his hands in his pants, he cocked an eyebrow, hearing a knock on the door. When it opened, he smirked, all eyes in the room on the pair that stumbled in. "S-sorry sir!" Elena stuttered, straightening her uniform. Close behind, Tseng was straightening his tie, blushing quietly and staring at the floor.

"It's okay," Rufus laughed softly, watching their terrified reaction to Kadaj's presence and sneer. "I wouldn't dare ruin your fun." He laughed harder as they stared at him, blushing even harder.

"It will never happen again sir!" Tseng said quickly, ignoring Elena's sharp look. She whispered something to him, causing him to twitch.

"Well, Reno and Rude were just about to leave with the clones. We can discuss this once they have made their leave." Nodding, they watched as Reno strutted out of the room, chuckling, Rude carrying Kadaj, with Loz and Yazoo close behind. Once they were in the hallway, Reno looked at them. "Wait, yo…do they even have anything in their rooms." Blinking, Loz and Yazoo looked at each other. "Umm, I don't." Loz said, scratching his head.

"Neither do I," Yazoo said softly.

"Okay, yo'." Reno shrugged indifferently. "Move you in today, go shopping tomorrow. Though we'll want to at least grab you're leather shit." They nodded in agreement, following behind Reno as he headed to their rooms to grab what few things they had. Once that was done, they filed out to Rude's car, putting everything into the trunk, and filing the clones into the back. Once the pair was in the front, Reno looked at Rude. "You sure we have enough space for them, yo'?"

"Yes, we can use the guest room for Loz and Yazoo. And I can move the air mattress into my room." Reno nodded as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Everything should be good, so long as we make sure Kadaj does okay." He looked in the rear view mirror at the clone, smiling at the youngest huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Muttering some curses beneath his breath, the clone glared, before directing his gaze over his eldest brother's large chest, out the window. Watching the scenery go by with his brothers quietly.

"How long till we're there?" Kadaj asked smoothly, ignoring the look Reno gave him in the rear view mirror.

"Not too long," Rude replied. "We don't live too far, though it is in the better part of town."

"And we care why?" Kadaj sneered, not noticing the annoyed looks from his brothers'.

"It'll mean a lesser chance of death for all of you." Rude looked at him coolly. "Though considering your little stunt back at head quarters, I'd think you'd care."

"The sooner, the better." Kadaj laughed, getting even louder as Loz began to sniffle.

"Well, we're nearly back to the apartment, yo'. Ya won't be dying on our hands, want you do around Strife though is his and yours business." The red head shrugged, reading back to pat Loz on the head. "Hold 'em back bud, I don't have any tissues on me."

Quieting down, Loz stared at Reno warily, before going back to watch outside the vehicle. "Will there be any way to keep in contact with Strife?" Yazoo asked, glancing at his brother.

"Call Tifa, yo'. Cloud never picks up his phone, but since Kadaj will be staying with them, she should know most of what's going on. And since we might be helping in dropping him off tomorrow, you guys can learn where their pad is, yo'."

"That's reassuring," he gave the man one of his rare smiles, watching as Loz perked up with the words. Blinking at the smile, Reno just muttered; "no problem, yo'," before staring at the floor. Yazoo couldn't tell why, until the red head looked up when Rude whispered something to him, a deep blush coating his cheeks.

Blushing a little himself at Reno's reaction, Yazoo went back to looking out the window. It wasn't until they stopped at the apartments that he focused on the group again, both their blushes gone. Stepping out, the clones stared up at the decent looking building. "Told him we should have gotten something better, but he keeps telling me this is good enough, yo'."

Shrugging, Reno grabbed the box of things out of the trunk. Once the car was locked, and the alarm put on, they all followed Rude up to the apartment, Reno behind the group with the box. "We'll be giving Yazoo and Loz keys, seeing as you're moving in with Cloud." Rude spoke softly to Kadaj, not wanting the kid to freak out. "Just so you all know, it's the last room at the end of the hall, on your right, and it's to your left when you exit the elevator. Also, we're on the third floor, better access to the roof. Reno wanted a roof access room so he could go up there to have a few drinks, and smokes." Rude shrugged as he unlocked the door to their room, holding it open so they all could enter. Reno had lagged behind as they'd filled up the elevator without him.

Entering the apartment, Loz and Yazoo's jaws dropped at how nice and clean the place was. "I keep things looking good for incase we have guests." Rude shrugged, coming up behind them. Kadaj looked uncaring as he flopped down onto one of the couches. "Reno's room is the only disaster in this apartment. Since you will be sharing one, it is your job to keep it at least suitable clean. Enough so if there's a fire you can escape. That's my only requirement for Reno; it's the same for you. Considering mine is the cleanest though, Kadaj will be staying in my room. I don't know how you two will react if anything should go wrong. But I will guarantee that I will try to prevent anything from going bad."

They nodded as Kadaj stood, looking out the window onto the balcony. When he tried to open the doors, he frowned as they were locked. He turned to give Rude an annoyed look. "Sorry, but until we know no one's going to jump, they stay closed." He shook his head, turning as Reno entered with the box. "Put it in the guest room." He ordered, watching Reno stumble by.

"'Kay boss," Reno muttered with mock sarcasm. Though Rude could tell he was joking. If he was Tseng, or Rufus, Reno would have dropped the box and told him to go fuck himself. Or some other rude comment. The red head was known for swearing at the bosses when he had to work in things like carrying boxes. Grunt work basically.

Curiously, Loz and Yazoo followed the red head, blinking as he opened the door to a nice homely room. Two twin beds; one located on each side, one closet; a dresser; and a nightstand for the two of them to share. "Hope it's okay for ya." Reno looked at them, dropping the box on one of the beds. "Take your things out, yo', and what's left, can be Kadaj's. We can go shopping tomorrow once the kid's in Cloud's hands."

They nodded, sitting down on their beds. Loz claimed the one on the right with the box on it, while Yazoo was content with the one on the right. Sighing, he watched Reno leave, before turning to look out their window. "This is nice." He said, not knowing what else to do.

Loz nodded, about to say something before Reno poked his head in again. "Oh! By the way, welcome home, yo'!" He grinned before rushing off again.

Home…he welcomed them home. They looked at each other, both gaping at the sudden enthusiasm. They were…home.


	5. Embarrassing Moments

Wincing as the first rays of light shone through their curtains, he lifted himself up slowly. Looking about the room, he noticed Loz was still sleeping soundly in his bed, the loud snoring resounding throughout the room. Rubbing his sore eyes, he yawned, stretching as he slid one long bare leg out from beneath the covers, climbing out of bed. He wondered if anyone was awake at this time. Glancing at the clock on their bedside table, he laughed, noticing that it was ten AM, thus, at least Kadaj and Rude would be awake. Though, Kadaj might have slept in a little bit.

Standing, he pulled his pants on before heading out, topless, into the hallway. Standing in the door way to his and Loz's room, he nervously peeked out into the hall to see if anyone might be there. Noticing it was empty, he continued towards the kitchen, bare feet padding softy on the cold floor, arms crossed defensively over his chest. Poking his head into the nice white kitchen, he smiled, noticing his little brother and the dark skinned Turk talking quietly at the little island near the dining room. "Good morning," he spoke softly, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. He'd only said it to catch their attention, and it worked. They both spun to look at him, eyes wide as they didn't hear him coming.

"Brother! You know I hate it when you do that! You could at least make some form of noise when approaching!" Kadaj scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted childishly.

"That's the same thing Reno says about me when I sneak up behind him. Just insert a few 'yo's and some swearing here or there." Laughing, Rude patted Kadaj on the shoulder, beckoning Yazoo to join them.

"And don't forget an abundance of slang," laughing, he sauntered towards them, breathing in the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Making a bee line for the brewer, he looked around for a cup. "They're above the brewer," Rude smiled as Yazoo opened the cupboard, pulling out a coffee cup, and pouring himself a cup. "Do you have any sugar? Whitener?" He asked softly, blushing as Rude cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he moved for another cupboard full of non perishables, and pulled out the things Yazoo asked for. "I keep a good supply since Reno hates the bitter taste of straight coffee. Now I have another to do it for." He laughed, "Kadaj has already made it clear that he likes his straight though."

"We don't allow Loz coffee," Yazoo smiled over his mug once it was full of sweet goodness. "It makes him hyper. We usually keep non sweetened juice boxes with us for him. Which reminds me, do you think while we're shopping we could get some tea?" He asked, blushing again as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yaz is a tea fanatic," Kadaj muttered, ignoring the glare he received.

"Yes, we can pick up some tea." Rude laughed, cocking an eyebrow as he heard a groan from the hallway. "Morning sunshine!" He called to the person in the hall. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Shut up yo'! Just shut, the fuck, up!" A hoarse, but clearly annoyed voice yelled back. "I don't need yer fuckin' cheeky attitude right now!" With that, Reno entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Welcome to mornings in our household." Rude laughed, picking up his own cup of coffee to take a drink.

Yazoo laughed, beaming at the Hispanic as he put his cup down near them. "He's always like this?"

"Yep, hang over or not, he's not a morning person. Sometimes I wonder how he gets up in the morning."

"Well now all we need to do is wait for Loz to get his ass up." Kadaj muttered.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo smacked his hand. "I expect that kind of language from Reno, but not you!"

Pulling his hand back, Kadaj glared unspeaking at Yazoo. Kissing the reddening skin, he then glared at Rude who was laughing at the entire thing. "So much for big bad leader kid. Deep down you're still their little brother."

"As Reno said; shut up." Kadaj bared his teeth menacingly, not liking how they were double teaming on him. And he knew, by how Cloud spoke of Tifa, that he'd be getting some more of that once he moved in with his blond brother.

Ruffling Kadaj's hair, Rude moved towards the hall. "I'm going to go wake up the big guy, you two stay here. I'll be right back." With that, he was off, and out of sight. They could hear the door to Loz and Yazoo's room opening and closing, but nothing after that.

The next door to open was that to the bathroom, and they listened as Reno exited, and then entered his own room. "Looks like everyone's finally waking up." Kadaj muttered, taking Rude and Yazoo's empty classes, and placing them in the sink. "Rude and I have been awake since about eight waiting for all of you guys."

"You didn't sleep in?" Yazoo cocked an eyebrow.

"Naw, didn't feel like it. Plus, I have a few things to do."

Five minutes later, Reno exited his room again, and Yazoo couldn't help but stare at his current attire. "Where's Rude, yo'?" The red head asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a sleeve less button up top on, most of the buttons undone until about mid-chest. Green and black striped gloves encased his lower arm, and around the top half of his hand. They were fingerless, and only had one hole for his thumb. Instead of pants, he wore tear away bondage pants, turned into shorts with a simple unzipping. The chains crossed behind him, connecting at a simple neon green strap on his sides. Other than that, he had the usual socks and shoes on, and signature goggles. Since he could never be found without his markings on, Yazoo figured they were tattoos.

Noticing they were staring at him, Reno frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What yo'? We're only going into work for a little bit, and then continue on. And since it's a Friday, who gives a shit?"

"B-but…wow…" Yazoo was speechless, and had to cover his mouth, unable to help the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks once more. "I…just…wow."

"You look like you're going to beat someone up." Kadaj said simply, biting into an apple he'd pulled out of the fridge.

"Like you?" Reno sneered.

"Like you could." Kadaj laughed, walking past him to go to the bathroom.

"I…I'm going to check up on Rude and Loz…" Yazoo said softly, squeezing past Reno to make it to his own room. Quickly getting away, he slowly opened the door to his room. Poking his head in, his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Rude was sitting on Loz's bed, next to the laying back, fully awake Loz. Their faces were inches apart, murmuring soft things to one another that Yazoo couldn't hear. Both appeared quite aware of how they looked, a deep blush coating both of their cheeks. "You want to come out now?" He could hear Rude say, though Loz seemed reluctant. "You don't have to right away." The darker skinned man smiled, brushing some of the silver haired mans hair from his face.

"I want to stay here for a little longer." Loz murmured, stretching a little. The movement made Rude look away, his ears even turning red now.

"You sure? Everyone's up, and moving about. I'm sure they're curious about you." He said, looking at the wall before him. Since Rude was obviously avoiding meeting his eyes, Loz cocked his head to the side. "Do you hate me?" He asked, frowning.

"No…I…it's just…" Rude sighed, looking down at him. "It's very awkward. If someone asked me if I was going to be living with someone who'd kicked my butt, I would have laughed at them. Especially if they specified it being a Sephiroth clone. But now…I don't know. It seems normal to me. Just give it some time, and we'll all get used to each other."

"I hope so," Loz pouted. "Because I really like you."

Sputtering at that, Rude hide his face, and Yazoo had to shut the door, smiling. "Well?" He heard from behind him. Spinning, he wound himself face to face with a bored looking Reno. "They comin' out, yo'?"

'Probably not for a while,' Yazoo wanted to say. But instead, he replied with, "soon, I think. Rude was talking with him, so I didn't really want to bother them. I can knock, and let them know you're waiting." He smirked, leaning back against the door casually. He made sure the sound of him hitting the door was loud enough to let them know of his presence. Or at least of the fact that there was a presence outside the door.

"Naw, don't bother. I still need to get myself a glass of coffee, yo'. And I'm gonna try tah convince Rude to let us have breakfast out. See about dragging Strife, and the brat out with us, maybe?" He grinned like a teenager talking to his crush.

Laughing softly, Yazoo nodded. "Fine by me, but we'll need to wait for them to come out first." It wasn't till Reno had mentioned about food, then Yazoo had realized his hunger. Stomach growling, he looked into the red heads eyes, he asked; "you wouldn't happen to have any fruit in your fridge would you?"

"It's our fridge now, yo'." Reno ruffled Yazoo's hair. "And yah, we have some non-junk food in the fridge." He walked down the hall, "Rude's a health freak, yo'. He keeps trying to get me to sign up for a gym. Even though he knows I get enough of a work out with my nightly fun, yo'." Laughing, Reno turned to look at the silver haired man. "That's one thing you'll need to get used to around here. I tend to bring chicks home from bars like the one we went to yesterday."

"Well, now you'll need a way to warn us of it. Just keep them away from Loz and I, we don't need to catch anything." Sneering, Yazoo moved for the fridge, opening it to look in. Inspecting the fruit, he blinked, wide eyed, feeling Reno press up behind him to grab an energy drink from the top shelf. The Monster in his hand, he moved away, not knowing the reaction he'd gotten out of the clone.

"You know, you could have waited a few minutes." Yazoo muttered, blushing.

"Eh? So what. We're both guys." Reno shrugged, popping the top.

'Gender doesn't matter.' He though, sighing. The man didn't seem to get how that kind of thing would affect someone who was not heterosexual. "Try opening your mind a bit, then you'll know."

"…Ew, man, that's just digusting." Reno twitched, staring at him open mouthed. "Do you have the hots for me or somethin', yo'?"

"No," Yazoo laughed. "Actually, I find you to be a revolting person. It's just that kind of contact is a bit intimate for me."

"Keep it that way," sneering, Reno put his drink on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. It would have continued on, but the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a content Kadaj. It was quickly followed by the door to Loz and Yazoo's room, with Rude walking out first. Noticing the looks on both their faces, Rude looked sharply at Reno, in which the read head replied by throwing his hands in the air, innocently. But once he looked at Yazoo, the man was sending silent signals that the entire conflict was Reno's fault.

"I'm talking to both of you later…" He said quietly to the both of them, leaving an ominous presence in his wake. "We first go to the office, then head out to go shopping."

"Umm…" Reno looked at him. "Think we could all go out for Breakfast once we drop the brat off? Maybe bring him and blondie along with us, yo'?"

Sighing, Rude nodded. "That'll make things easier. But nothing too expensive, Reno."

"I know, yo'." He sighed, "so we're gonna get going, right?"

Nodding, Rude opened the door to let them out, closing it once they'd all departed. "Head to the car, I'll be right behind." He called to them, locking up the apartment, before following behind. Already headed off, he ignored how his brothers were looking at him, and how Reno was unsuccessfully trying to avoid him. Once the door was unlocked to the car, he climbed in, allowing his brothers to enter on either side.

"Off to Shinra we go, yo'…" Reno muttered, climbing in himself. Reude checked everyone, before getting in and strapping himself in. The drive to the office, as well as the walk up, though they were lucky Tseng and Elena weren't present. As well as the fact that Cloud was already there.

"I told you Rude would make sure everything went smoothly." Rufus said calmly, though his smile belied his inner amusement. The other man said nothing, walking over to inspect Kadaj.

"Are you sure you're not a woman?" Kadaj growled, obviously annoyed with the inspection.

"I'm just making sure you're alright." Scowling, Cloud pulled back. "You moving in has been okayed, though one big rule will be in place. No. Torturing. The. Kids. Am I clear?"

Kadaj didn't reply. It was only we Cloud moved to say something else that he said; "fine whatever…"

"That'll have to do for now." Cloud looked at Reno and Rude. "Does he have anything that I'll need to take with me?"

"No." Rude shook his head, "though we are going shopping as soon as we leave. If you'd like to join us, you are more than welcome."

Shaking his head, Cloud smiled sadly. "No, I've got to get back as soon as possible. I'll just take him out tomorrow."

"What about a change of clothes," Yazoo stared at him.

"He's about my size, can probably fit into my things. Look, I'm not happy about running off, but Tifa's not happy with me, so I've gotta keep cool for a while. If I run out on her tonight, she'll kill me. Not to mention you guys will be stuck with our little friend here."

Rude nodded, "then we will see you some other time. Now if you'll excuse us, I have some stomachs to fill, and remnants to clothe." Waving back at them, he ushered the three out, a small smile on his face. "Tifa…ever the delightful woman. We should have seen this coming."

"Don't know why he can't play hookie…" Reno sighed, blowing his bangs from his eyes.

"Tifa will kick his butt." Loz shrugged, "he doesn't look that good without that…sword? of his."

"Sword? More like a giant hunk of metal." Yazoo laughed. "He must be compensating for something. Poor woman is constantly in the company of a small man."

"Small in more than just one way apparently," Reno snorted. "He's as short as Kadaj, yo'!"

"Still, he'd fail in a fair fight with Tifa." Loz looked over his shoulder at Reno, a slight blush on his cheeks from the direction of conversation. "Unless he plans on giving her a decent sword. And without his, he's…useless."

Reno laughed, and Rude covered his mouth to hide the grin forming on his lips. "Big guy that saves the world can get his ass kicked in seconds, just for losing his sword, yo'!"

"We'll, he did freeze when we were in the Forgotten City, and his sword was out of reach. That was when he finally put his brain to work and reason with Kadaj. Though, he immediately attacked once he could grab it."

"Wow, Reno, something he has in common with you." Rude finally laughed out loud.

"Shut up, yo'." Reno muttered.

"Although, when you do speak, it's usually something stupid. What have we learned?"

"Don't egg the bad guys on? Don't let Cloud know your ulterior motives, yo'?" The odd eyes look up into brown ones from beneath long red bangs.

"Good boy," ruffling Reno's hair, pulling out his keys, he unlocked the car. "Should we go to the usual place, or someplace else."

"'Pends, does Tifa's place serve food?" Reno stepped around the car to the passenger's side, looking over the top at Rude.

"I think it's best we leave her be for at least a week. She's likely a bit testy right now, and after hearing that her and Loz got into a nasty fight, I think it's best we let her get used to the nastiest of the three before bringing the other two around."

"Good idea," Yazoo nodded, climbing in.

"So where going to this… 'usual' place?" Loz asked, as he pulled his seatbelt on. "Does it have grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Yeah," Rude smiled, climbing in, Reno quickly following suite. "Don't worry, it's a good place. I usually force Reno to go there, as I don't really like the place he goes."

The clones nodded, laughing as the red head glared at his old partner. "So, usual place it is." The car pulled out, heading off for the restaurant.

Lunch went uneventfully well, Rude dropping hints that he'd have to talk with Reno and Yazoo while Loz went to the bathroom. He seemed determined to keep Loz happy, and although Yazoo knew why, Reno didn't, and Rude didn't know…well that he knew. And as they weren't fighting, Rude saw it a green light to move on with things, and head to the department store for some new clothes.

"We're going for casual, okay boys. Anything extra, like Reno's…attire, is coming out of your own paycheck." Yazoo smiled when Rude drove towards the busy mall. "Why is that?" He asked smoothly.

"'Cause it's expensive." Rude looked Reno right in the eye as the red head innocently looked out the window.

"Fine by me." "Me too." Both clones nodded, not wanting to cross Rude.

"Good, anyway, it won't be long till you have your own paychecks anyway." Smiling, he parked. Once they were all out, he locked up the car, set the alarm, and guided them in to the store.

"Oh, Reno, try to behave yourself for once." Rude called over his shoulder to Reno, as he guided the clones to the clothes.

Muttering something rude, the man followed behind Yazoo, who was looking with mild interest at the clothes. Both silver haired men wandered through the many isles, as Reno and Rude followed they're on marks. Reno stayed close behind Yazoo, and Rude with Loz. Though, Yazoo knew Rude would help Loz, he as well knew he was on his own with Reno about. Sighing, he pulled out a shirt that looked his size, and then helplessly chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Don't know yer size?" Reno asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Yazoo blushed, staring at the ground.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the changing rooms. Then you'll know if you gotta go up or down in size." Taking the shirt from Yazoo, he inspected the tag, "though I think you'll have ta go down one size, since ya look to be about mine."

"Are you sure?" Yazoo blinked, looking from Reno's chest to his own.

"Worth a try, yo'." Reno shrugged.

Nodding, Yazoo went back to the rack, and selected a shirt a smaller size. "So where's the changing rooms'?"

"I'll show ya." He walked off, letting Yazoo shadow behind him. Once they'd come up to a door labeled 'Men's changing rooms' the silver haired man entered, leaving Reno out.

Once he came out, he blushingly admitted to Reno that they were actually the same size. "That's in shirts; we still need to check out pants, and shoes, yo'." Reno grinned, casually walking back to all the shirts. "'Ey! Rude! Are we gonna get a shopping cart, yo'?" He called to the Hispanic.

"I'll get one." The man called back.

Continuing to go through the clothes, they all discovered Loz was much larger than Rude, and than other that shirt size, the rest of Yazoo was smaller than Reno. As they went through the other isles - picking up things like deodorant, razors, shaving cream, and other necessities – listening to Reno humming along with the music on the radio, everything seemed calm. It was when they got to the cooking isle, that the grin on his face made everyone worried. Heading towards the funnels, they all watched as he picked up two.

"Reno…put those down, and let's get moving." Rude said warily, watching the man.

Putting the larger part up against his chest, he beamed at the other man, "but don't I look purdy?" Batting his eyelashes, he ignored the look from a gawking child, walking by with his mother. The woman glared at him, tugging her son away, as he cackled joyfully.

With his head in his hands, Yazoo moved by the red head, shoving him out of his way impatiently out of embarrassment. "God, you're the worst person to be with in public."

"Know you know what I have to live with." Rude muttered, following behind Yazoo after assigning Loz on shopping cart duty.

"How do you keep yourself from dying when he does things like that?" He pleaded, looking up into the brown, soft eyes.

"I live with it, knowing it's him they're focusing on, not me." Rude shrugged, patting him on the shoulder.

They got through the food aisles, picking up things for Yazoo, and Loz. Only a few, minor instances came from Reno as they continued along. Heading for the cash register, Yazoo only took minor noted that Reno was watching the other cash lady very intently. He'd only though he'd found her attractive, until only a few moments after they'd finished paying for they're things.

Reno scampered off to an empty till, ignoring Yazoo's hisses for him to come back. As Rude and Loz pushed the cart out to the car, Yazoo was left to baby sit the red haired monkey. Playing with the phone, Reno smirked as the silver haired man tried to think of something to do. Punching in what the he'd seen the cashier do, he spoke into the phone;

"Attention customers; discount on all penis related items. And clean up on the condom isle, I just screwed someone, yo'!" With that, he jumped down, and ran out towards the door, leaving Yazoo chasing him. "I am going to kill you!" Yazoo shouted as the red head sought the safe guard of Rude's body.

Rolling his eyes at Reno, Rude guided them into the car. "I'll talk with you two after I find a way to distract Loz." He said to the both of them, as said silver haired male loaded the car.

"Thanks a lot, yo'." Reno muttered, childishly.

"I am not the bumbling buffoon here, you ignoramus. At least I know how to keep myself in line."

"And at least I know how to have fun."

"To the point where you make the people who know you want to kill themselves."

"Admit it, I'm funny."

"Funnier when I put a bullet through your head."

Looking over the back of his seat, Reno smirked at Yazoo. "Admit it, you love me, yo'."

"Only if you'd keep the both of us out of trouble." Pouting, Reno went back to staring out the front of the car. Rude climbed in, Loz after him. Giving sharp looks to Yazoo and Reno, Rude started the car, and headed home.

It was then they both knew they were in for it.

And it was moments after that Yazoo knew, by the odd feeling in his stomach…that he liked Reno…he really, truly like the guy. Though, he'd never admit it out loud, especially in front of him, it seemed there was a chance he loved him.

' _Worst person ever to choose, Yaz._ 'He thought to himself. ' _The guy's strictly straight._ ' If so, he'd have to find a way to get over it…or, find a way to convince Reno to give him a try.


	6. Through The Fire

Yazoo sat nervously at the kitchen table, eyeing the cup of tea he just poured himself. Occasionally he would glance at Reno who was distracting himself with the burritos in the microwave. He, like Yazoo, seemed anxious of their impending doom. It only made things worse that Rude was lengthening out the time till he lectured them, busying himself with finding something to distract Loz with. Their old video game console sat beneath the TV, unused by Reno for a long time. Thus, Rude was going to let Loz play as much as he wanted…once the pair of them could figure out how to start it up, and where the games were.

"Do you think he's angry with us?" Yazoo asked Reno softly, scared of what Reno might say to him after such a long length of silence.

"Hell yeah, yo'." The redhead snorted, "he's the quietest man in the world unless there's something big he needs to say. And this is one of those times where I think he's going to explode on us, yo'."

"That bad?" Wincing, Yazoo grabbed the sugar, needing something to cheer himself up. For a moment he wondered if there was any candy, or chocolate in the house, but quickly discarded the thought. Reno would defiantly laugh and call him a woman. He seemed like the type to be that cruel. Grasping the hot cup in his chilled, sweating hands, Yazoo glanced out into the living room, watching Rude affectionately help Loz with the system. Watching with jealous eyes, he barely noticed Reno coming up behind him. It was only when Reno's chains hit his leg and the Turk spoke that he acknowledged his presence.

"They're getting pretty close, eh, yo'?" Surveying the scene disinterestedly, Reno looked a bit…hopeful.

The clone could almost tell what was going through his mind. He was hoping that being with Loz would calm Rude down enough that they could slide through most of the anger. And at that, Yazoo was growing hopeful at well. Perhaps it was a bit silly to wish for such a thing, but Yazoo had nothing left to do. Having only ever seen the man calm and composed, the thought of him angry sent a chill along his spine, freezing his entire being with fear.

He didn't give Reno an answer as he moved away from the man's heat. It almost beckoned him to get close to Reno, seek his warmth to comfort the chill that Rude's impending outburst was sending through him. But he had to resist temptation.

Watching him bewilderedly, Reno sat back on the table, not knowing what to say as Yazoo slinked away. Opening his mouth a few times, he finally shook his head and went back to his burritos, ignoring Rude's final entrance into the kitchen. "Should we do this in my room?" He asked them in a low tone, dark eyes gazing at them from over top his signature sunglasses.

"Once I'm done getting my burritos, yo'." Reno snickered.

Nodding, Yazoo took a sip of his extra sweet tea. "I'll be done in a second, and make sure Reno comes with us."

"I don' need no babysitter, yo'." Scowling, Reno waved the clone off, eyes still focused on his food. He didn't even give them one look as Yazoo set his glass down, meeting Rude's eyes with his own.

Nodding Rude left, understanding slightly. "Fine, but if you're not there in five to ten minutes we're coming to get you." Following Rude, Yazoo gave one look to Reno in their departure.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Just let me get my burritos."

Rolling his eyes, Yazoo kept behind Rude, feeling like he was going to vomit. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering about wildly, making it hard for him to focus on the world around him. Entering behind Rude, he sat on the man's tidy bed, holding his aching head in his hands. A head ache was coming on, causing him pain.

Giving Yazoo a sympathetic look, Rude spoke softly, "would you like for me to get you some painkillers?"

"And something to ease my stomach, if you wouldn't mind, please." Nervously, he looked up at Rude, giving him a small smile. "I'm not feeling so good."

Nodding, Rude left to retrieve the items in silence. Thanking Rude's kind nature, Yazoo sat back, clutching his stomach in agony. Staring at the ceiling, he silently mulled over what was going to happen to him.

"What's Rude doin', yo'?" Reno asked loudly, not even noticing Yazoo's pain.

"He's getting me some painkillers, and something to settle my stomach." The clone answered flatly, sitting up, and shrugging. Brushing his hair from his eyes, he gave Reno one look before staring out Rude's window at the people passing by.

"Not feelin' good?" Cocking an eyebrow, Reno moved in closer, though Yazoo still refused to meet his eyes.

'Why do you care?' He wanted to say, but kept quiet, waiting for Rude to return. Eventually Reno gave up trying to talk to him, and sat on the other end of the bed, staring at the door. At Rude's return, Yazoo focused on the pair again, kindly accepting the relievers the man gave to him. Once he finished downing the pills and water, he looked to the pair, unnerved as they watched him.

"Are you going to be okay now?" The dark skinned man asked, sitting on a chair across from the clone. He sounded like a mother hen, which didn't really bother Yazoo at all. The man had never had a true parent, so maybe it would be okay to take Rude on as one. Despite how Rude wasn't that much older than him.

"Yes, thank you." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Reno stand and stretch. He's pale freckled skin bleached by the sunset just outside the window.

"Can we get on with this, yo'? I need to catch some shows, and then go to bed." As he yawned, his sharp, pink, tongue darted out, licking his lips in an almost seductive fashion. Yazoo had to keep his focus on the floor in front of him, lest he give into the temptations the red head was leaving out before him. "Plus, I gotta get up early tomorrow, yo'. I promised this babe I'd go on a date with her before noon." Rolling his eyes, Reno shifted his feet, scratching the back of one leg with the opposite foot.

"Before noon?" Rude gasped in a mocking manner, staring at Reno, his brown eyes meeting Reno's green-blue ones from above the rim of his sunglasses. "Then again, I'm not surprised. You'd do anything for sex. Just remember, I don't need any diseases in this apartment. And if she's coming here, we need to know long before hand."

"'Ey! Why aren't you givin' 'em the lecture on it, yo'!" Reno scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because Loz is too naïve to even consider it, and Yazoo seems to be more polite then you." He continued to stare at Reno, waiting for the other to back down. They only looked away when Yazoo fell back onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

"I swear it's like a parent scolding a child - or a teacher and student - with you two sometimes." Yazoo giggled, laying back, his hair spread out about him in a silver halo.

"Better then a pair of bickering siblings." Rude snorted, earning a mock hurt look from the clone.

"If we're kids, then he's the chick, yo'." Reno snorted, looking away. As he did, he got a smacked on the leg by the clone he was insulting.

"Neither of you is the chick." Rude rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as Yazoo made a victorious face at Reno. "Thing is, this is precisely why I wanted the both of you here. You can't seem to get along. And that's a major problem. Especially with Loz's mentality, and how Yazoo's supposed to set a good example for him. He needs to know that we need to get along here, not fight all the time."

"I'm sorry," Yazoo murmured guiltily, staring at the floor. "I kind of forgot how impressionable he is since moving here. Especially since he usually would just listen to Kadaj, and the fact that it was just the three of us, and easier to monitor him."

"Why don't you just throw him in with Cloud, yo'? We don' need a fricken' retard in here." Reno snorted, earning a glare from both of them.

"Because he's doing just fine here, and we're getting along great." Rude gave Reno a death look, hands clasped in front of himself for his friend's safety.

"If we wanted to get rid of someone slow, we'd just get rid of you," Yazoo said coolly, eyes staring straight into Reno's. As Reno opened his mouth to retort, the clone added; "you insult my family, I will insult you back. Then again, you are pretty slow." He snorted.

"Hey!" Reno scowled.

"Apologize to Yazoo, Reno. You are going to have to learn to keep your mouth under control, especially concerning Loz. As well, what you said is very hurtful. Loz is not like that, he's just slow on the uptake. Almost like his mind is that of a child. With a little work, and help, he might be able to get better at things."

Nodding in agreement, Yazoo looked to Reno, waiting for the apology. Looking as if he were not going to go along with it, Reno seemed to be considering his situation, thinking things through for once. "And what if I don't, yo'?" He asked slowly, his eyes meeting Rude's.

"You'll have to find another place to stay. Both of us are going to have to adjust to Loz's presence here. He is not going to move, so either grow up, or move."

Sighing, Reno moved to lean against a wall, running a hand through his hair. "So you're expecting me to get my habits under check, over night, for a guy who probably doesn't know what the words 'blow job' mean?"

"No, and I think he actually knows what it means." Rude looked to Yazoo, and smiled slightly as the clone giggled, nodding his answer. "Just spend some time working on toning it down. I know this is going to be difficult for you, so I don't expect overnight change."

"What about drinking, yo'?" Reno sighed, banging his head against the wall.

"What about it?" Yazoo cocked an eyebrow. "He's twenty three, not sixteen. He's had his fair amount of alcohol. Also, he's not a light weight, so no need to worry. Though, a warning, he's competitive when drunk." He snickered, as both of them looked at him. "I'm more the one to worry about; a lightweight and 'friendly' drunk. Kadaj is the only one out of the three of us not allowed to drink."

Nodding, Reno chewed on his lip. "Well that's at least one benefit, we can still drink. Anything special we should know about him, yo'?"

Thinking for a moment, Yazoo shook his head. "Not that I can think of for right now. Just realize he knows things, but at the same time doesn't. Sexually, he's an adult, mentally, he's younger. We need to work on bringing his mental abilities back up to his physical age. Do you understand?"

Slowly, in a resigned manner, Reno nodded, Rude following suite. "Now," Yazoo continued, "this is going to take a long time, and we may fail. Loz has been in this state for years, so I don't know if he's even capable of catching up with the rest of the world. But he's in a good enough state that if we help him along, no one will even notice that he's a bit…slow."

"Whatever, yo'. Just don't drag me into it." Reno scowled, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance.

"Rude and I will be doing most of the work," looking at the other Turk, Yazoo watched him nod in agreement. "We just need you to lie back, and not stress him out. If you hadn't noticed, it is easy to make him cry, and thus, we don't need him crying on us. He's very easily agitated, and emotional."

"Pssht, fine. Can I go now?" Reno asked, scowling.

"Yes," Rude nodded, keeping his eyes on the red head. "I'm going to talk to Yazoo for a few moments."

Without a word, Reno pushed himself away from the wall, leaving the room. Once they heard his footsteps were far enough away, they turned back to one another. "Tell me what's going on, Yaz." He spoke quietly, a serious look on his face as he stared at the clone. The long haired beauty stared at the floor nervously, not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm in love…" He choked out, tears coming to his eyes. "I think I'm in love with Reno and I don't know what to do. He's already made it clear that he's not into that type of thing."

Leaning in closer, Rude rand his fingers through the soft strands of silver hair. "I wasn't either you know, until Loz came around. You'll just have to trust Reno, and give him some time."

Startled, Yazoo looked into Rude's eyes. "How did you know…?"

"I'm not stupid. When I heard you telling Reno not to look in on us, I could immediately tell you'd seen him and I together. And I thank you. I wouldn't have been able to explain to him that I went from completely straight to possibly bi in a day." He laughed harshly, the fingers still playing with his hair reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Blushing, Yazoo looked into the sunglasses. "But I figured it was between the two of you, and you'd tell me in your own time."

Rude nodded, kissing Yazoo's forehead. "Give Reno time. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to put your new clothes through the laundry, then put them away. Okay? You go play with Loz. I'm sure he's become pro enough at that game to show you how to play." Smiling, he pulled back, standing.

"I'm just going to get rid of the signs that I've been crying, and then go out. Tell Loz I'll be right there." With a nervous look, he sat back, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I will. Just take as much time as you need." With that, Rude left, leaving Yazoo to his thoughts.

Sighing, he buried his face in his knees, the tears falling freely from his eyes. Loz was one lucky guy to have Rude. Yazoo doubted he'd ever have someone love him as much as Rude loved Loz. They'd only lived with each other for a day, and he already was growing very affectionate for the clone. Then again, the time in the Shinra building may have brought them closer together… He and Loz were in separate bedrooms before moving in with the higher ranking Turks. It may have started there. Reno tried to stay clear of them unless he needed to, so that may have brought on their strained relationship.

Groaning, he threw his head back, letting it hit the wall behind him. Why couldn't he have his brother's luck? Why did he have to be so unfortunate as to fall for a womanizer? He couldn't figure it out. What was so attractive about the damn red head? Yeah, when he wanted to be he could look real sexy, but he was rude, inconsiderate, perverted, the list could go on. The allure to him dimmed whenever he thought about it, but he still wanted to be with him. Maybe it was the fact that he was losing Loz to Rude, and needed a replacement. Yeah, that had to be it.

Chewing on his lower lip, Yazoo continued to think about it. He'd never considered the full length of similarities between the two, but they were both quite childish. Now that he thought about it, the amount of similarities was interesting. The reason for him liking Reno must be because of Loz! There could be no other explanation.

But Reno was more irritating then Loz…damn, he'd have to try to get closer to the man to see what his heart found so desirable about him. Then again, he didn't want to get too close to the guy. If he did, when he got rejected, it would make the heart break even worse. And what he was going through at the moment was enough.

Brushing the tears away, Yazoo licked his dry lips, making his decision to go out into the living room, and let time tell what was going to happen. Breathing deeply, he stood, exiting Rude's room with enough bravery he could muster. Once he'd made it out, all he found was Loz on the ground playing the game, and Rude reading the news paper.

"Where's Reno?" He asked softy, crossing his arms over his chest nervously.

"He's out getting Pizza. Loz told him what type you like, so don't worry. Said he also had to go visit someone because he forgot about the date he had planned with her." Rolling his eyes, he added, "some ladies man."

Laughing, Yazoo seated himself down next to Rude. Back against the armrest, he tucked his feet in below him, smiling brightly at the Hispanic. "So this means we'll have a good long quiet time." Then, he looked at Loz, a loving yet strict look on his face. "Right brother?"

"Yes, Yazoo." Nodding quickly, he grinned as the delicate hand reached out to go through his hair, patting him on the head.

"Good brother." Leaning off the couch slightly, he kissed the pale cheek, yelping as Rude pushed him off playfully into his brother's arms. "Hey!" He laughed, as the bigger man held him, ticking him mercilessly. "No! Stop!" He cried, laughing uncontrollable as he tried to push the man off.

"Ticklish are we?" Rude purred, climbing down next to them, a devilish look in his eyes.

"He's very ticklish," Loz giggled, his hands going up beneath Yazoo's shirt, going for the bare skin. "You can get him almost everywhere."

"Like on the feet?" Rude cocked an eyebrow, before going for the leather boots, ignoring Yazoo's desperate cries. After pulling them off, he held the delicate feet in his hands, his fingers sliding along the soft bottoms.

"No, no! Stop!" Crying and laughing at the same time, Yazoo writhed in Loz's arms, trying to kick Rude off, and push his brother away. He couldn't recall ever laughing this hard. Kadaj had come close, but that was because Loz liked to tickle his siblings, remind them how young they truly were.

"Say mercy!" Rude laughed, his sunglasses falling off. Yazoo was too startled by the sight of the beautiful brown eyes laughing at him to even lat the word fall from his lips. Once he noticed both were still tickling him, he cried, "mercy!" As he did that he reached up, taking hold of Loz's chin, moving his face, focusing his eyes on Rude's.

Loz gasped, as Rude looked at them, not knowing what they were staring at. With one shaky hand, Yazoo raised his hand, pointing to Rude's face. Confused, Rude felt his face his cheeks turning red as realization dawned on him. Swallowing, he felt about the ground, picking up his sunglasses.

"K-keep them off, R-rude. Y-you look nice w-without them." Loz stuttered, reaching out to stroke the other man's neck. Eyes going wide, Yazoo squirmed as they both leaned in to each other, eyes focused on nothing but the other. Closing his eyes and looking away, Yazoo blushed as he heard a little gasp escaping Loz, his and Rude's lips connecting.

Trying to pull himself out from between them, the long haired clone could feel himself growing jealous. He almost hated them for having their perfect relationship, where almost nothing could go wrong. They had each other, while Yazoo had no one. No one to hold him, kiss him, tell him they loved him, comfort him in his pain. He'd lost his brother to Rude that was obvious. While Loz would deny it, Yazoo could tell, he was growing closer to Rude, and further from his brother. It was as if his world revolved around Rude, and he liked that his brother had found someone special.

Now all Yazoo needed was for his world to realize that Yazoo's thoughts were orbiting it. Get Reno to stop playing sun god, and realize that he was there. It was a selfish thought, but with how his brother and Rude were acting, he was growing depressed.

When they finally pulled apart, Yazoo reached up, pulling them both down by their ears, and growling at them. "If you're going to be romantic, kindly do it without single little me in your laps!" Glaring at them darkly, he released them, pouting as they smiled at him nervously, rubbing their sore ears. Rude had to pull out one of his earrings to make sure that no damage was done to the hole. Both clones observed him closely, curious about the jewelry lining both his ears.

Laughing, he showed the earring to them. "You know, you both could get your ears pierced." He pulled it back, sliding the decorative piece back into his ear.

"Really?" Loz looked excitedly at his boy friend, as Yazoo shook his head nervously.

"Sure, sometime next week, we can look into it, maybe after visiting your little brother. He can tell you about how to care for piercings, and what precautions to take. Think about it seriously until then, okay big buddy?" Rude grinned, ruffling the clone's hair.

"Okay," smiling brightly, Loz stood, stretching. "Augh, I'm hungry. Where are Reno and the pizza?"

"They'll be here soon, I bet." Rude followed Loz's lead, standing and stretching, before reaching out to take Yazoo's hand and help him up. "I'll call him; you two can play the game." With that, he turned and headed into the kitchen, leaving the pair alone.

"Want me to show you how to play?" Loz asked brightly, spinning and falling on his ass with a loud grunt.

"Just remember I'm new at this and to go easy on me." Laughing, Yazoo took one controller, and began learning how to play. The pizza, and Reno going completely from their minds.


	7. Reunion

The place smelled like herbs, and fruit. A slight tinge of alcohol in the air, but the figure bustling about the shop made it look as if cleaning the unappealing scent was on her mind. Bent over, cloth in hand, a disgusted look on her face, the considered waiting a while, but the clones were too eager to go in and visit their little brother. Tifa, the woman, had okayed their arrival today, so there wasn't much of an argument there. But they were uncertain still, even the clones worried about her temper, and current mood.

All worries vanished though as Kadaj ran down the stairs, a mischievous grin on his young face, two children in hot pursuit. He ran about her, darting through tables to about the grabby hands of the children, confusing his older brothers'. They looked over their shoulders at Rude as he let out a snort of laughter, Reno just looking on in amazement at the mighty leader of a gang lowering himself to such childish acts.

"He's playing Tag with them…Kadaj is actually playing a child's game…" At that, Rude burst out in full chuckles, which, in turn, lead Reno into full laughter. They leaned on each other for support, ignoring the odd looks the clones were giving them.

"What's…tag?" Yazoo quirked his head to the side, now receiving odd looks from the duo.

They looked at both of their companions, startled by this revelation. Glancing at each other, Reno coughed, looking away clearly not willing to explain the game to the ignorant pair, leaving Rude to the job. Both of their butts were save once Kadaj ran to the door, halting with his hands on the door jambs, receiving two hands on his waist. A cry of "you're it!" followed, making Kadaj turn to wiggle his left index finger at them. "Nu-uh! I'm in a safe zone!"

The children pouted, running off to Tifa who was sitting on her heels, dirty rag in hands, grinning at their antics. "I'm sorry you have to come at such a rough time. A couple of party guys came in here unexpected…I guess they run on Reno time." She shrugged, picking the young girl up, carrying her to one of the stools, before setting the child down. The little boy followed, not taking his eyes of his friend. "Marlene, Denzel, Kadaj is right. The front door is a safe zone, since you are not allowed to play tag outside of upstairs, or the bar." The gently tapped them both on the nose, grinning as they whined in defeat.

"I'm beat anyways. I don't think I can run anymore. It was like they were killing me earlier when we were playing Hide and Go Seek Tag." As he strode over to approach the bar, he played with Denzel's. The group entered, both older clones still looking confused at the mention of another Tag game. Reno and Rude just seated themselves on either side of the children, once Rude had helped Denzel seat himself up next to Marlene.

"I still don't get it," Loz whined slightly, "what's tag? What's hide and seek?"

"Tag is a game of chase. You have the person who is 'it', who must chase the other people in the game. Once they touch the person, that person becomes 'it', and the person who was previously 'it', must chase them to lose their status." Tifa smiled as she explained it, "it's a two person or more game. It's lots of fun with larger crowds."

"Essentially how we were with Cloud, only less blood and murderous intent. I only want to kill them every time they slip through my fingers and make faces at me. Ow!" He cried out as Tifa tugged on his hair.

"How many times must I remind you not to talk like that? While the idea may be similar, we do not talk about killing Marlene or Denzel." Releasing her grip, she turned apologetically to their guests. "Trying to get the idea that killing is the only way to get rid of annoying things out of his head. It's going to take some time though."

"Understandable." Rude nodded, "all three of them have been living that lifestyle for some time. Luckily for me, Yazoo takes onto negotiating more than killing or Reno would be dead by now." A cry of 'yo!' erupted from the red head as the children laughed in between them. Yazoo merely muttered to himself behind them, arms crossed, staring at the shiny floor below him. "Loz I believe is too incapable of killing. He'd probably freak out at the sight of blood." Pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose to hide his eyes he swatted the eldest hands away, as the pale fingers reached over to grab the eyewear.

"He's a good fighter though," Tifa puffed up her cheeks, reaching back to rub her neck as memories flooded her mind.

"I was just playing," Loz gave her the same expression as he finally wrestled the sunglasses from the dark skinned man's grasp. Putting them over his own eyes, he grinned cheekily, as Tifa watched him, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"So when he says 'play' he means literally?" She looked at the group of men around her as Loz ignored the comment, inspecting the bar with some interest. He wandered about the tables, distracted by how the world looked behind Rude's glasses.

"I guess so," Rude shrugged, at the same time the younger clones said, "yep."

"Loz has the maturity of a child most of the time, and easily distracted. Blood makes him cry, and so does harming people. We had to convince him it was a game and that he had to hurt people so that he could get the prize; mother. Every time, after battle, he would cry about it though." Yazoo sighed, leaning against the bar, arms crossed, looking to Kadaj who nodded. "He occasionally wakes up crying though since the thought of hurting people, and blood gives him nightmares. Especially when it comes to children," he gave a low glare to Kadaj before turning his eyes on Denzel and Marlene who were looking up at him innocently.

The youngest of the trio merely let out a grunt, moving around behind Tifa to get himself a drink. "Why don't you show everyone the manners I've been teaching you, and offer them a drink?" The teenager rolled his eyes at that, pulling out eight glasses instead of one. Setting them out on the counter in front of their respective owners, he looked at all of them. In a low tone he said; "what'll it be for you all?"

"Beer, yo'." Reno spoke cheerily.

"Coffee, please." Rude nodded.

"Apple juice, please Kadaj." Marlene rested her arms on the counter with some difficulty, grinning brightly up at her playmate.

"Water…" Denzel grunted shyly.

"Manner's Denzel," Tifa chimed, poking him in the nose.

"Please."

"I'll have green tea, please, if you have any." Yazoo smiled softly, reaching behind himself to tap Loz on the shoulder. "Loz, what would you like to drink?"

Spinning, slightly startled, he looked at them all. "I…uh…" When both his brothers gave him sharp looks, he immediately replied with, "juice."

"Magic word?" Yazoo poked him in the same way as Tifa had with Denzel.

"Please." Grinning, he went back to his exploring.

"Okay then, I'll get myself some coffee, and deal with Rude's drink, but Kadaj, you can deal with everything else." When the teenager looked over his shoulder, pointing to the beer, she laughed a little. "Just pick it up, and put it in front of him. I've watched him down them without help."

With her orders, he did just that, cringing as Reno used his teeth to pop open the top. Quickly he turned back to get Loz and Marlene's juice, before turning to get Denzel's water. Tifa had the two cups of coffee in her hand, before receiving a tap on her shoulder from Kadaj. "Do we have any tea?" He asked uncertainly, as Yazoo looked on with some worry.

"Oh, yes!" She immediately turned, grabbing Yazoo's glass, to replace it with a coffee cup. Taking a tea pot, she filled it with hot water, setting a greed tea bag inside, and left it atop the counter for the man.

"Thank you," he nodded, watching as she set crème and sugar on the counter for herself and Rude. As well as incase Yazoo would need it himself.

Kadaj meanwhile went through the fridge looking for something himself. Pulling out a jug of a different type of juice, he poured it into his own glass, tagging a swig of it, and breathing harshly once done. "You never get tired of how sour it is, do you?" Tifa laughed, smiling as the others join in.

"Rather this over juice." Kadaj scowled, setting the jug back inside the fridge.

"At least someone drinks it; Cloud can hardly stand the stuff." She laughed softly, glaring into her cup.

"Where is Strife, yo'?" Reno asked, barely noticing the look. He was busy inspecting the empty bottle in his hands, eyeing the fridge up as well. "And what is that shit the kids drinking anyway?"

"One; no swearing," Tifa smacked his hand, making him yelp, pulling away in surprise. "Two; he's out doing a delivery he told me, but he hasn't come back for hours." A sigh escaped her lips, as they all looked sadly at her, except for Reno and Kadaj. The red head sucking on his hand where her nails had dug in, glaring at her; and the teenager looking hopefully out the window, as if he missed Cloud's presence. "Three; it's a juice made from some plant on the outskirts. Kadaj has been trying to find a way to grow them in his room. They're round, and yellow. I think the grocer said they were called lemons."

"I want to look into limes too." Kadaj beamed, pulling his attention away from the window, back to the group. He ignored the suspicious looks Rude and Yazoo were giving him at the sad glance he made out the window once more.

"Enough of Kadaj's odd likings how's everyone?" Placing her cup on the counter, she clapped her hands together, looking brightly about at everyone.

Coughing into his hand, Rude blushed, glancing at Loz. Yazoo snickered at that, guessing the thoughts that were going his head. Something along the lines of how their relationship was, which he knew was going good. Plenty of times when Reno wasn't looking they snuck kisses with each other. It drove Yazoo mad, but he knew it wasn't their fault. The clone was just jealous of his brother, and their blooming relationship. "We're all doing well," Yazoo smiled melancholically, saving Rude from having to answer, or his brother. "Reno and I are having some troubles getting along, but I'm sure with more time, we'll be just fine."

Reno snorted at that comment, earning a glare from Rude. "How is it that Rude hit it off with Loz so great?" Tifa was genuinely curious, staring at the big clone.

"We spent the most time together whilst Yazoo healed." A small grunt escaped him as the clone wrapped his long arms about the turks neck, hugging him cheerfully.

"This place smells nice." He almost melted overtop the Hispanic man, resting his chin on one jacket covered shoulder. Tifa blushed at that compliment, and he grinned, reaching out to play with her hair. She watched him nervously, swallowing before quietly saying "thank you". "No problem, Reno and Rude's place always smells nice too, though mainly because I have a run time watching Yaz and Rude follow Reno with bottles of air freshener, and cleaning up after him." A loud laugh erupted from everyone at that, imagining how it must be living with two neat freaks, and one messy tornado. "They're just grateful I've been 'trained' to clean up after myself. Rude was amazed to know I can do my own laundry."

"After living with him," she stuck a thumb out at the offending red head. "I would be too. Though, seeing Kadaj being nit-picky about his clothes, and cleanliness, and learning Yazoo is too, I'm not amazed. I just means they have good expectations for their big brother, seeing as you said they 'trained' you." She snorted at them, hands on her hips.

The two younger clones coughed, looking innocently at her as she eyed them. It seemed she was curious to know what he was like before they hard wired him into the habit of watching over his own things. But she'd have to wait before she got into that. Looking to the door, she heard the sound of a motor engine stopping outside, and hard boots landing on the ground. Kadaj immediately ran around her, heading for the door, children in tow behind him. "Cloud's home!" Marlene cried, signaling the reason for excitement to their guests.

Once the blond entered the room, he was immediately greeted by a tight embrace, and warm lips as the teenager tackled him, pressing him against the closed door. The entire room gasped at the sudden display of affection, the children pointing fingers and giggling at how Cloud's arms nervously moved to wrap about the slender waist pressed against his. Breaking free, Cloud breathed harshly, staring into narrow green eyes, "missed you too…"

Kadaj merely buried his face in the blonde's neck in response, before turning in his lovers arms to glare at those who were staring. "What?" Snarling, they all just smiled turning back to their initial conversation. Though it now included Yazoo's jealous seething, and Loz's poking of Rude.

"Hey, hey, Rude, can we say it noooow?" He let out a low whine, falling into the hispanic's lap.

"What? That you're a fag too, yo'?" Reno snorted, giving the couple a disgusted glance as the children came back to the table, realizing they weren't going to steal their mentor's attention any time soon.

"Reno! That's rude!" Tifa smacked his hand, earning a yelp, and glare. "They're in love! Gender shouldn't matter." A sound of approval came from across the room, and she blushed, "but when he displays of love escalate above kissing and hugging, lovers should retreat to the bedroom!" She called to them, sighing as they quickly ran by, Kadaj dragging the blond behind him. "Always knew something was up when Kadaj wouldn't leave his side. Just didn't figure it would be like this."

Nodding, Yazoo turned, sitting on the counter. "Love can be unexpected. Sometimes you can find it in the least likely of places…" Looking over his shoulder at her, he spoke in a low tone, "I could go for that beer now." Voice dark, he ignored the sad looks from Rude and Loz, though they still clung to each other, watching Tifa admiringly.

He was beginning to wish he hadn't come, that he didn't have to suffer his brothers' prosperous love. Watching one couple at home was enough, but to know his younger brother was struck by love too? How had he come to be so unfortunate in the game of love to fall for someone who made fun of homosexuals so lightly? It was a curse; it must be, though if so, it would have come for Kadaj and Loz too. Taking the beer Tifa offered in hand, he popped the top, quickly swallowing down half of the bottle in one go, much to his company's astonishment. His feminine appearance and love of tea had made people think he wasn't capable of the more 'manly' things in life. But it was moments like this he loved where he proved to them he could be just like them, he could to thinks they could. He'd only regret the mornings, and what he did while in the drunken stupor. At the moment though, after the display that had gone on before, he couldn't care what he did.

When they children had been sent off to bed, and they'd come to realize that Cloud and Kadaj weren't coming back down, they rest of them circled one of the tables, ready to play a game. "How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Tifa purred mischievously, smirking as she eyed each of them up, Reno and Yazoo both uncaring in their semi-drunken state.

"'Eh, just give me the rules, I don' care." The long haired clone leaned on a leering Reno, groping the table incase his support became not so supportive.

"You have two choices; truth; you answer a question truthfully, or dare; you do something we dare you to do. Then you choose the next person once fulfilling that, and they have to choose, and you either ask a question, or set a dare. If you choose not to speak the truth, or do the dare, you must run about the block, naked. If we catch you in a lie, we are allowed to pick a dare of our choice, and you must go through with it. Am I clear?" They all nodded, and she rested her chin in her hands, grinning. "I'll go first. Yazoo; truth or dare?"

Not feeling like getting up, Yazoo answered; "truth."

"Have you ever kissed someone? If so who, and when was your first time?"

He felt sober again at that question, darting up in his seat, staring into her eyes. All he could do was stutter; his first kiss had been Reno, the day of initiation. Swallowing, he stared into his lap, answering in a voice barely above a whisper; "my first was Reno; day of initiation…" Loz gave him a sympathetic look, puffing his cheeks as he glared at Tifa for making his brother embarrassed. He didn't blame her though, this was likely a girl's game, and she was merely curious.

Reno was scowling though, at the reminder of the dreaded day. He preferred not to think of it, Yazoo knew that much, probably rearing up to complain about how disgusting it was, and that he wasn't gay. It was all Reno could ever think about when people mentioned the kiss that had gone on between them. But as soon as he opened his mouth, Tifa moved it.

"Must have been rough, knowing how homophobic Reno is. I remember there being a gay couple making out in the corner, and he made a big stint about how it's not natural, and how disgusting it is. They now only come around when he's not here." She eyed the annoyed red head, watching calmly as he downed most of his drink.

Eyes narrowed, he glared at her, slamming the bottle onto the table. "Just shut the fuck up, and let's get on with this game, yo'."

A loud sigh escaped Yazoo's lips as he looked at Rude, "truth or dare?"

Blushing, Rude slowly answered, still taken aback by the entire argument. "Dare."

"Grab Loz, throw him over this table, and kiss him like there's no tomorrow." Yazoo smirked evilly, watching as the eyes widened behind the sunglasses. He knew it would piss Reno off, and embarrass the hell out of Rude and Loz. The eldest clone had abandoned them for the moment in search of the bathroom, so he didn't know what was going on when he came back, and Rude grabbed him by the front. Quickly he was thrown to the table, the Hispanic man laying over top him, ignoring Tifa's gasp. Loz had let out a startled cry, which was silenced by persistent lips, as Reno just stared on in shock, even more so as Loz wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, welcoming the kiss once the shock had worn off.

Once they separated, taking deep breaths, Loz looked at them all. "Are we playing a kissing game?"

Tifa laughed at the innocent question, shaking her head vigorously. "No, we are playing Truth or Dare." She explained the rules as he sat himself down next to Rude, the Hispanic covering his madly blushing cheeks, giving small glares Yazoo's way. The middle clone was sure all the blood was pumping through those cheeks, and they must be burning up by the shade, and how determined he was at hiding his embarrassment.

"Reno, truth or dare?" Rude looked at his friend, still hiding behind his hands so his voice was slightly muffled. He ignored Loz when the clone reached out, snagging his sunglasses, placing them over his own eyes, seeming unfazed by what had gone on earlier. Though Yazoo could tell by how he squirmed in his seat that he was mildly embarrassed.

"Dare, yo'." Reno scoffed, finishing off his beer.

"I dare you to kiss Yazoo."

Choking on his drink, Reno's eyes widened, staring at his friend. Yazoo was doing the same, noting the twinkle in the brown eyes. He scowled, glaring at him, wondering if Reno was going to go ahead with it, or take the punishment. By how he looked down at his clothes, the clone figured he go with running outside, but in the next instant he could feel chapped lips over his, claiming his mouth for itself. Eyes fluttering closed, he was speech less as they pulled away, breathing alcohol tinted breath over his face. Swallowing, he opened his eyes again, looking into angry teal ones which were glaring in Rude's direction.

The rest of the game went quietly, Reno getting Tifa to give Rude a lap dance, Loz being dared by Yazoo to 'accidentally' enter Kadaj and Cloud's room. They found out what they expected was true, the two were in fact going at it like rabbits. Reno was dared to spend two rounds in Tifa's clothing, and numerous other silly things. Things had been awkward since the two kisses, tension hanging in the air. And the clone grew fearful when Tifa declared they sleep over. She'd announced that they didn't have many rooms, so they'd have to pair up.

Loz with Rude, and Reno with Yazoo.

Swallowing harshly, Yazoo stood next to the bed him, listening as Rude and Loz prepared themselves for the night in the room next door. Reno was in the bathroom, grumbling about having to share with the clone. Ignoring the sadness in his heart, Tifa's quiet footsteps to her own room, his hearts quick beat, and how tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, Yazoo began undressing.

Once he was finished undressing, he climbed into the bed, cuddling up beneath the sheets. The lights were out, so he couldn't hear anyone enter, but he could tell by the harsh breathing, and the rustling of the sheets as Reno climbed in behind him. "Better not grope me in the middle of the night, yo'." He could hear the drunken Turk mutter. He didn't give Reno a reply, merely huddling further away from the red head and closer to the wall. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed the sob within him down, as well as the tears threatening to fall. Hugging the sheets to himself, he barely noticed Reno had fallen asleep until the snores erupted from him, lulling the clone off to sleep. He was assured that Reno wouldn't complain then if he rolled in his sleep like he usually did, as he knew the man was a deep sleeper.

If only he hadn't come, were the only thoughts going through his mind as he fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Confessions

It was strange how he was comforted by the slight snoring of the body behind him. The warmth of a full figure pressed against his, thin arms wrapped about his waist protectively. He could feel someone's mouth breathing against his neck, tickling the hairs of his neck. A small smile on his features, Yazoo hugged the blankets, not even considering who it was snuggling him.

Until he heard Loz's stomping in the hallway.

"Rude! Tifa's made pancakes! Come on! Wake up Yaz on your way!" Darting up in bed, he ignored the small whine escaping his bed mate's mouth. It wasn't Loz he was sleeping with? Images of the nights events flooded his mind as he grabbed his head in horror, knees pulled up to his chest. Looking to his bed mate, he groaned at the sight of the mess of red hair, and pale skin. Glancing at the door, he pulled the blanket off the man's body, glancing beneath the sheets to find his hopes (or would it be to dismay?) that Reno slept in the nude.

A deep blush coated his cheeks as he quickly dropped the sheets, huddling closer to the wall. A small noise escaped the thin figure, making the clone jump in his skin. Hugging his knees, Yazoo stared at the wall, biting his lower lip. He could feel a hand stroke his thigh, and Reno muttered something in his sleep. After drinking so much last night, the red head probably thought he was some random lay he'd grabbed, and wanted one last fuck before separating ways. The senior Turk was in for a surprise when he woke up, a big surprise.

Sliding his way sneakily down the bed, he made sure Reno was tightly tucked in to that if he did wake up along the way, he could accuse Yazoo of nothing. Breathing deeply, he sat on the end. He was in the safe zone.

"Where are you going, yo'?"

Spine straightening, Yazoo spun to find Reno sitting up, blankets pooled about his waist, glaring groggily at the clone. Swallowing, the silver haired man stared at the door, ignoring how intriguing the man's nipple rings were. And he was sure there were some others below the belt, after the sparkling glance he'd gotten during his quick peak. "I was going to go get breakfast, and let you continue to sleep. Everyone is already up, and moving about. It's just you and me in bed right now." Hair shielding his eyes, he looked back at the man, unable to help the deep blush beginning to coat his cheeks.

"So? Its fricken seven in the mornin', yo'!" The teal eyes glanced at the clock, and Yazoo remembered how much of a morning person he was compared to Reno. Laughing softly to himself, he climbed out of the bed, ignoring the protests from Reno about how cold he was.

"Go back to sleep. While you might not be a morning person, I am. If you want a clone to keep you warm, find Loz. He's the one most likely to sleep in late. Though I think right now he's too busy gobbling down pancakes." Smiling a little, Yazoo left the room, chuckling to himself as he heard Reno throw a pillow at the door. Only in a shirt and underwear, he climbed down the stairs to be greeted by Tifa, the crew, and a few customer's - who seemed to be accustomed to people walking in, in their underwear – busily eating breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, almost moaning at the smell of homemade syrup.

Tifa grinned, flipping the pancake she was cooking. "Anything you want. Just don't expect it right away." Nodding, he sat next to Loz who was stuffing down the pancakes like they were about to disappear from his plate at any moment. Rude gave him a little wave before going back to spreading jam on his toast.

Twirling his hair on one finger, Yazoo leaned against his brother, breathing in the scent of syrup. When he tried to look for Kadaj, he found the little brother at a couples table with Cloud, sharing food with their blond brother. Sighing in a depressed manner, he frowned when he noticed how Rude and Loz were openly holding hands. The Hispanic leaned in to discreetly lick some syrup off the corner of his loves mouth, leaving a deep red blush in his wake. "Any private place I can eat?" He asked Tifa quietly, not wanting to discourage his older brother. The man was emotional enough as it was, he didn't need his troubles adding to it.

"You can go back to your room if you want. I could tell the guys you're having a hangover…" She whispered to him after topping up Rude's coffee, noticing his depressing look towards the couple near him.

Shaking his head, Yazoo sighed, defeated. "Reno's asleep up there. I don't want to bother him. I think he might blame me for last night…"

"It's not your fault, Yaz." Resting a hand on his shoulder, she kissed his cheek. "Reno's just a grumpy, homophobe, who can't hold down a decent relationship. He wouldn't realize a good thing was ahead of him, even if it hit him in the face."

"Thanks…" The simple word was choked out, as he rested a hand of his own on the woman's, eyes focused down, hair over his face to hide the tears threatening to pour from his eyes. Why did he have to like the bad one? Then again, he had no chance with any good guy he knew. Rufus was out of his league, Tseng was taken, and so was Rude and Cloud. All he had left was Reno, who was far from a good choice of boyfriend. He was forgetful, and far from loving. Most of his thought was spent on sex too. This, in particular, disgusted Yazoo. It was as if all Reno thought women were for, was sexual intercourse.

Tifa had gone back to her cooking through his trail of thought, so he didn't know why she left quickly after looking up, shaking the hair from his eyes. Listening to Rude, he listened as the man gasped, finding his sunglass covered eyes focused on something behind him. Turning in his seat he found Reno there, standing in the door way, looking thoroughly hung over. He was only in his boxers, which the clone bet he'd just picked up off the floor before coming down. At least he had some decency to dress before venturing out into public. That was one good thing. Either wise, they would all have to shoo his ass back up to their rooms. "You woke me up…for food?" He grunted, swaggering over.

"I told you to go back to sleep. You just wouldn't listen. I thought the idea of sleeping with another man offended you." Yazoo spoke coolly, sipping on the tea Tifa had snuck in front of him without his notice. Remembering that he hadn't sweetened it yet a bit late, and scowling, he began placing sweeteners into his drink. "Hey, Tifa, do you make pancakes with fruits in them?"

Grinning, she went through the freezer. "Sure do! What do you want?"

"Blue berry please, and only two. I'm not feeling too well today."

"Course not!" Reno grunted, resting his hands on the counter. We both go' 'angovers, yo'!" Teal eyes glared at Yazoo, and the clone couldn't help but sigh.

"Is this because you lost your bed warmer? I'm sorry but before I become that, you should at least buy me dinner and take me to a movie. I'm not your personal comforter. We were sharing rooms because it was the only one left, and Loz wanted to be with Rude. So stop having your tantrum, and go back to sleep. Take a beer with you if you have to." Green eyes glared up at his offender who in turn glared down at him defiantly.

"Maybe I think you look like a girl." Reno sneered, and Yazoo's eyes went wide, thankful that the tea cup was on the table, and not in his hands, or else he'd have ruined it. Did Reno just imply that he thought he was hot? Or was he insulting him? He really couldn't tell.

Cocking his head to the side, he could barely notice how silent the entire bar had gotten. It seemed everyone, including Tifa, had heard the cutting remark Reno had made, and somehow knew (or realized) that the person he'd made the comment to was a man. "I'm sorry…but were you just making a pass at me, or insulting me? I couldn't tell." He spoke calmly, and clearly, trying to still the quick beating of his heart. The hope that Reno found some interest in him was making him feel as if there was a chance, but he needed to stop that feeling. It got him nowhere before.

Reno just stared at him, as if he too were considering the meaning behind his own words. "I don't know, yo'." He grunted, sitting himself down next to the clone. "It's too early, and my head hurts too much to think right now."

The clone had to resist the comment about Reno being capable of thought, instead working on drinking his tea as Tifa set a coffee cup in front of the red head, insisting that she didn't sell beer before three in the afternoon, and that caffeine was best for a hangover. A small smile came to his face as he breathed in the green tea. Oh how he loved to see Reno in pain some times, especially when he deserved it. For being such a jerk, he should live out the morning with his hang over, though Yazoo had told him to go to bed. But of course, Reno didn't listen as usual. When did the man ever listen to someone other than himself?

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the red head scanned the menu Tifa had out, listening as Rude questioned as to why she didn't have help in the kitchen. "I do, usually. But they don't come in till later. I have them in for rush hour usually. I like to run this place myself most of the time, so I get most of the money, and it can then go to the kids." She smiled proudly before moving out to serve someone.

Chuckling, Yazoo watched her, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Cloud and Kadaj were now quietly talking. The youngest clone would occasionally giggle at something the blond said, or did. And while it warmed Yazoo's heart, it hardened it too. Why was it that their little brother was so lucky, while he wasn't? Sighing deeply, Yazoo rested his chin in his hands, idly stirring this tea.

"Why the glum look, yo'?" Startled out of his depression, the clone looked at Reno, blushing. He tried to say it was nothing, but the red head stopped his answer. "You look like someone kicked your dog, something up? Someone say something to you?"

Shaking his head, Yazoo looked back at his cup. "Just not feeling too happy…" The main word left out, was that he was feeling lonely. With Loz and Kadaj occupied with their love lives, he felt as if he were alone. Though he knew it was untrue, without the constant attention he used to receive, and give out, it was difficult to change to a situation where his brothers' were instead focused on someone else, outside of their trio.

He couldn't blame them though, it was their first time being in love, and he knew the feeling could be overwhelming. Smiling a little, he stared into his tea, out of the corner of his eye noticing how Reno was watching him intently. It was as if the man thought he would fall apart at any second. Really, that was close, and yet far from how he was at the same time. He couldn't admit it to Reno though, as the man made it very clear that Yazoo wasn't his type. Glancing up at Tifa, he watched her bring his food over. "Do you mind if I bring mine up stairs?" The question was spoken softly; the only one other than her listening was Reno, who gave him a questioning look.

"Of course," she nodded, handing him a tray to bring it up with.

Nodding his thanks, Yazoo placed his food on the tray, and slowly exited to Loz's questioning words and Reno ordering something to eat. Climbing up the stairs, he sighed, using his back to open the door to the room him and Reno had been using. Luckily for him the Turk had left it slightly open, or he'd have some fun trying to get in. Setting his tray down on the little bedside table, Yazoo sat, breathing deeply. The red heads show of concern confused him. Just last night the man had been shunning him off in the usual way, and now he was worried for him? What was he up to?

Sighing a little, he began to eat, glad that Tifa had given him a little cup of syrup. Pouring it over his pancakes, he began to think, until he heard the door knob turn. Spinning in the direction of the door, he watched as Reno quietly entered, soda bottle in hand. "Tif said she'd bring mine up. I'm just checking up on you, to see what's up. Rude and Loz are very worried about you."

"Then why didn't one of them come up?" The clone scowled, taking a bite of his food. Her pancakes were delicious.

"I told them I would, yo'. Now would you talk to me? This partnership thing isn't going to work if you're continually hiding from me." Sighing, he sat on the floor across from Yazoo, where his clothing was piled up.

Putting his knife and fork down, the clone stared Reno right in the eye. "I doubt it's going to work out anyway, Reno. My feelings for you are far from a partnership relationship. Not even friends, or brotherly. I want to have a romantic relationship with you, but as I can clearly see that won't happen, I am trying to back off from making a mistake, and ruining what relationship we do have."

Reno stared back at him for a moment, before looking away, as if considering what was going on. Maybe he was as lonely as Yazoo was, after having Rude turn to protecting Loz. Though, Yazoo doubted it, with all the women he took to bed. Turning back to eating, he'd barely noticed the red head rise to his feet once more, until the man grabbed his utensils, setting them on the plate. As he was about to protest, and question the man, he found his lips against cracked, rough ones, a wet, sugary tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance.

Gasping in shock, he rested his hands on the man's shoulders, feeling Reno's slide along his chest to wrap around his back, pulling him close. Moaning into the kiss, Yazoo fell back, whimpering as Reno followed his body flush against the silver haired clones. His dreams were coming true; he had Reno, willingly in his arms, kissing him like they were the only people in the world. As if Yazoo actually meant something to him.

Pulling back, he gasped, staring into the lust filled teal eyes, finger combing through the tangled red locks. Breathing deeply, he waited for Reno to come to his senses, startled when the man buried his face in his neck. "R-reno?" He gasped, writhing beneath the man's insistent, tired form. "Reno, get up, I need to eat. I can take a nap with you after." Sighing, he tugged a little on the man's hair, glaring as the Turk pouted at him. "As well, I would like an explanation."

A deep frown creased the man's face as he pulled back, sitting on the floor once more. Sighing himself, he ran his long fingers through his hair, staring at the floor. "I don't know…I just don't like seeing you so depressed."

"I'm just…lonely…" Staring at his food, Yazoo picked up his fork, taking another bite. He noticed the strange look Reno was giving him out of the corner of his eye. The man must be thinking he was insane, to be lonely when he had so many people around him. But it was true, when you're used to receiving so much attention, and have it suddenly taken away, you feel lonely…empty.

"I guess I understand…a little. I'm usually in company a lot, so I wouldn't know." Looking to the door, they both watched Tifa shyly enter, handing Reno his tray. Softly saying an apology, she left them alone again, to their awkward silence. The red head ate his breakfast special in silence, glancing occasionally at the clone. Yazoo occupied himself with his pancakes, trying to keep his mind off of the disturbing presence of the Turk.

Setting his fork down, sighing loudly, he wanted to laugh at how Reno jumped out of the corner of his eye. The silence was getting annoying, and he was going to smack Reno if the man didn't say something soon. Making a good relationship, and making the clone less depressed required more effort, and less awkward silences then this. This just showed how bad of a relationship they had, and made Yazoo even more depressed. Though he didn't blame Reno, being a straight homophobe, and suddenly feigning bisexuality must be hard on him. Turning slowly to look at the man, he chewed his nails, a habit he'd gained in the laboratory. He'd lost it during their travels, but now, while in Reno's presence, it came back with a full fervor. It was an old nervous habit of his, suitable that it would come back now. "You know…you can go back downstairs if you want. I won't mind. I just seem to be making things awkward for you."

"I came up to keep you company." Reno huffed, forking a sausage into his mouth, much to Yazoo's disgust. How he ever got a girlfriend was amazing. They must be some pretty desperate girls after him. Tapping his lower lip, the silver haired man considered his companion for a moment.

Finally deciding it was best to speak, Yazoo opened his mouth; "have you ever had a decent girlfriend?"

"No, why?" Reno asked, cocking one eyebrow as he sucked in a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. "You're probably the most decent person to come after. Too bad you're a guy." Snorting, the red head ducked as a pale foot kicked out for his head.

Scowling, Yazoo crossed his arms, "it's no wonder! You're habit's are atrocious. I can help you clean up you're act though. It'll only take a few tweaks in your habits, nothing too big, but it'll make you more appealing."

"Will I need to change what I wear?" Reno winced, and the clone shook his head, laughing.

"No. Just change what clothes you wear from day to day, and your underwear. Also, shower more. You don't need to be a walking stink bomb on a date. So no stains on your clothes, we'll need to start bleaching your whites." He eyed the man before him, finding away to keep Reno, Reno, but make him more appealing. "Also, you're eating habits are a bit…animalistic. That's one of the big habits we'll need to adjust."

Finger in his mouth, Reno dug out some of the dirt beneath his nail as he chewed. Silent for a moment, he looked up at Yazoo, then back to his nails. "What about nail biting?"

"Not a biggie, though might want to lower down on it. I have this feeling you only do it when bored though." He took Reno's hand from his mouth, inspecting the roughly bitten nails, and callous skin. Running his own over them, he couldn't help the romantic images running through his mind.

The pale, freckled hand escaped his own, stroking his cheek, and he looked into the teal eyes, blushing. As he was about to speak the man's name, when Reno spoke first; "I could give you and me a try first…after all you've put up with, with me, you deserve it, yo'." The red head sighed, taking Yazoo's hand, and holding it to his own cheek. "An' before you ask who put me up to it, Rude did yo'. Told me that you're probably the best thing I'll ever have, and that before I decide against it, I should try." Sighing, he rested his for head against Yazoo's kissing him gently.

"While he may be right, are you sure you want to try? You've never done something like this before, and you've strictly sworn against homosexuality." Innocently he played with the blankets, trying not to stare at Reno's boxers, and what they were hiding from his view.

"It might help me find out what your brothers' see in Cloud, and Rude, yo'." The man snorted. "I was kinda hoping Rude would finally catch Tif's eyes. He also told me, if I continued being a stuck up ass, he'd castrate me, yo'." Huffing, he laid his head in the clones lap, playing with some strands of hair that fell into view.

Thinking for a second, Yazoo looked into Reno's eye, raising his head to look at him properly. "If you promise to actually try and work this right, I will go along with you. Just no insulting comments against homosexuals, okay?" Brushing some stray bangs from the man's eyes, he sighed, resting his forehead against Reno's. "I don't need you breaking my heart again…" Closing his eyes, he resisted the need to cry, feeling rough fingers run through his hair in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry…but I'll try. Can't guarantee anything though, yo'." Chewing on the corner of his mouth, Reno pulled back, feeling desperate hands holding him there in place.

"Stay like this with me please…just for a moment…" Yazoo begged, giving the red head a pleading look.

"Why, when I can do it again later, yo'?"

"'Cause…I want to know it isn't just a dream…that this is all actually for real…I've been thinking about this for about a week, and never knew it would happen. I thought I'd still be lonely while my brothers' were happy…" Tears were pouring from the green eyes, and Yazoo had to hide his face behind a curtain of hair in shame. Reno must think he was being silly…

Rolling his eyes, Reno took the clone into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It isn't a dream, now stop being stupid, yo'. You're stuck with me, till either of us decides we don't want to be stuck together anymore." Hands holding Yazoo's face, he kissed the clone, his tongue running along gasping lips insistently, pushing past to explore the silver haired man's mouth.

Pulling back, Yazoo tried to shake away the dazed feeling. "I get your point," he breathed, running delicate fingers through his hair. "Now, shall we finish eating?"

"Yeah, man. I'm starving!" Reno laughed, pulling his plate back into his lap to dive into the sausages, bacon, and other morning delights he usually missed out on. Small sounds of pleasure escaped his lips as he stuffed the food into his mouth, grease pouring from his lips. Licking them clean, he cleared off the plate, sitting back as he watched Yazoo now. "God, she's an amazing cook, yo'…" he moaned, patting his full stomach, "too bad she's out of my league."

Laughing softly, the clone stuffed the last of his pancake into his mouth. "Yeah, and I'm sure her standards are pretty high. Especially after Cloud broke her heart." Pushing his plate away, he sat back, looking down at Reno, using his foot to gently nudge the thinking man.

"Does that mean your standards are low?" The red head asked softly, taking the clones foot, and massaging it as he looked into the green eyes.

"It's more non-existent, as I've never really tried looking for love…so I wouldn't know what my own standards are…" Shrugging, Yazoo bent over so that his face was close to the Turks. "Don't let that discourage you though. Falling for you without knowing my own standards is a good thing. It means I wasn't desperate. I was after you, and only you, accepting everything you are, even your annoying quirks." Smiling, he leaned in, licking some of the grease, and crumbs from the corner of the man's mouth.

A blush coated Reno's cheeks, as he stared at the clone in wonder. Teal eyes wide, he tried to speak, but failed, only sitting there, the silver haired man's foot in his hands still. Pulling himself in close, the Turk rested his head in Yazoo's lap, a small smile on his features. "Maybe this will work out…" he murmured, reaching up to play with some of the man's hair, fingers running through it as he looked at the clone in amazement. "You have such beautiful hair…"

"R-really?" Gasping, the green eyes widened, staring down at his new found boyfriend, "I-I…no one's ever told me that before…sure Loz has mentioned it…but I figured it was out if brotherly niceness. And there have been guys in passing who've mentioned it…but I just thought they wanted in my pants."

Laughing, Reno tugged the clone down gently by his hair. "So you'll listen to me since I was strictly straight until now?"

"That…and I want in your pants…" it came out breathlessly as Yazoo kissed him, holding his head in place. The feeling of the red heads fingers running through his hair made him tingle, and blush, having never experienced this sensation before. His own tried running through the coarse short red strands, grimacing inside as he found them greasy in ways other than gel. Reno would need a lesson on waking up early to clean his hair. At least taking more than one shower a week!

Pulling them out, he watched Reno back away, a nervous look on his face. "Sorry, I've been working on my car all week…haven't had the time for a shower." All thoughts of a training program disappeared from the clones mind as he kissed him again. So this wasn't normal for him.

Wrapping his arms about the man's neck, he ignored the knocks at the door, calls from the other side. "Reno! Yazoo! You okay in there!" The distinct voice of Rude called in to them.

"Kinda busy here, yo!" Reno snarled, throwing a shoe at the door. Immediately Rude took the hint and left the tangled pair. "Now where were we…" smirking, Reno stood, pushing Yazoo onto the bed. Straddling him, the red head lifting his companions chin up so he could kiss the mewling clones neck. "Right here…" rough fingers slid along his chest, feeling him up, as the Turk explored territory he'd never encountered before.

Before they could realize it, the door was open, and a flashing light blinded them. Hearing a familiar cackle, they shot up, looking to the door to find Kadaj standing there with a camera. "Boy will everyone love this!" he pulled out the developing photo, waving the evidence of Yazoo's love and Reno's change of mind in their faces.

"I'll kill you kid!" Jumping off of his lover, the red head ran after the youngest clone, leaving a breathless long haired man in his wake. It seemed like the middle clone was going to have his way after all.

Maybe someone up in the life stream truly loved him…


End file.
